Forget me not
by Lie74
Summary: What happens when the one you love forgets you. Can everything come true by one story? AxC, LxK, MxD, and a few things with GSD mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

"_How are you today?" he asked her as he entered with flowers. The girl had finally woken up from a two week comma. Some one had tried to kill her in her house. He room was covered in flowers from friends. The scent mixed together had a nice smell to them that filled the whole room. "I'm fine" she said sitting up leaning her back against the head board. "That's good." he said putting the flowers down on her bedside table. "I'm really glad." he said his face getting closer to hers. "Hey Mister I don't know who you are but you need to back up a bit." she said looking at him backing away a bit._

"_You-You don't know who I am?" he questioned her. "No" she said as she pulled back and went towards the window. "Well do you know who you are?" he asked after a minute turning to face her. "Of course I know who I am." she said following him as he sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Well then?" he questioned her. "Cagalli. My name is Cagalli Yula Attha. And you are?" she asked him. "Athrun, Athrun Zala" he said to her. She brought out her hand to a shake but he grabbed it and kissed it. After he stood up and left. Cagalli read the cards from the flowers he left. There where three of them. "Get soon sis. Love Kira", "I hope to see you home soon. Love Lacus", and "I will always be here for you Cagalli. Love always Athrun." she read them out loud. Kira's my brother, Lacus is my friend, and Athrun. He was the guy she just met. What happened to her? Athrun never came back to her room the last week she was there._

_After that Cagalli went to live with Lacus and Kira. She forgot about Athrun Zala until one day she was sitting out on the beach when the sun was going down. "This is a request for Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha. From Athrun Zala. Never blame it on your self Cagalli, he says. Here's blame it on the weather man." the announcer on the radio said. Cagalli was shocked to hear her name from Athrun. _

_**Its just one more day. No one said there would be rain again. I won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the weather man.**_

_**Get away for a while, here I am out on my own again. Won't blame it on myself, no I'll blame it on the weather man. Standing on the shore calling out you name**_

_**I was here before, I could see your face. Only clouds will see tears are in my eyes empty like my heart why'd you say goodbye, The rain goes on, on, on and on again.**_

_The song started as Cagalli listened. She had sat there. Listening to the song, something inside her stirred. But she didn't know what._

_**Alone I can hear, hear our song playing for me again.**_

_**Won't blame it on myself, oh no I'll blame it on the weather man. **_

_**Standing on the shore calling out your name, I was here before I could see your face. Only clouds will see tears are in my eyes empty like my heart why'd you say goodbye.**_

_**The rain goes on, on, on, and on again.**_

_Cagalli sat there and stared at the setting water having a weird feeling to see Athrun._

_**Maybe it's to late, maybe its to late to try again. And maybe I can't break,**_

_**And maybe I can't blame the weather man... The rain goes on, on, on and on again. The rain goes on, on, on and on again. The rain goes on, on, on and on again. **_

_**I'll blame it on the weather man...**_

_Cagalli started to cry. She didn't know why. "Lacus!" Cagalli called running into there little house. "What is it Cagalli?" Lacus asked holding her friends shoulders. She looked at her tears and wiped them away. "Why did I cry when I heard the song blame it on the weather man?" she asked. "I think he can answer that better Cagalli." Lacus said bring her to the living room couch and sat her on it as a blue haired man sat in the other chair looking at Kira._

"_Athrun right?" Cagalli asked him. "Yeah." he said with a sad smile. "Why-What is going on?" Cagalli asked. She looked toward Kira then Lacus. They just stood up and left the two alone. "Athrun, what's going on?" Cagalli asked sitting closer to him. "Cagalli can I tell you some stuff you forgot." Athrun said with another sad smile. "Yes! Please Athrun." she said grabbing his hand. "Okay then, me and you… well we where going to get married today. We decided it a year ago. And that song from the radio is our song." Athrun said leaning closer to Cagalli. Her eyes widened a bit but deep down she knew he was telling the truth. _

"_Go on. Please." she said to him. Her eyes pleading with him to tell her everything about there life "together". "Okay but you might be a bit shocked. Are you sure?" Athrun asked. "Yes." Cagalli said scooting closer so she could hear better. Athrun smiled at her and started there tail…_

* * *

Cliff hanger into our real story. I finally was able to write something non fluffly in a while so I hope it follows up that way. XP 


	2. Chapter 2 Fun in PE

_It all started like this……_

"I can't believe how late I am." yelled the blond as she ran down the stairs from her room. "Cagalli hurry the car pool is going to leave soon." Called her mom. "Okay mom." Cagalli called pulling her necklace over he head and grabbing her back pack. "Cagalli come on." yelled Kira from outside. "Yes hurry on Cagalli." Lacus's voice called from the blue convertible outside. "Hold on please Mir." Cagalli said through the toast in her mouth.

"I can't believe you over slept again, Cagalli." Mir said as she pulled her books out of her locker. "I know but I was actually studying.. '_if you believe me_' Cagalli thought at the end. "Yeah right." Mir said giving her a face as she closed her locker.

"What you don't believe me?" Cagalli asked as she closed her locker and followed Mir down the hall. "Yes, I don't believe you." Mir said turning to her side to face her friend. "Well I guess you can see threw me then." Cagalli said smiling. "Yep, now let me guess you where on another chat room falling in love with some guy who lives in Ohio." Mir said laughing at the end because it happened one time.

"Okay so that guy was nice but a bit far away. I think we could have made it work." Cagalli said laughing. Mir smiled at her friend. "To bad I can't find a guy though." Cagalli said with a sigh. Mir didn't say anything. See was lucky she had a guy. A nice guy. Soon Mir's eyes where covered by hands. "Speak of the devil." she said with a smile.

"Me a devil, no Mir you must be thinking of someone else." Dearka's voice came from behind her. "It's just a phrase you know." Mir said taking off his hands and turned to see Dearka and the always sulking Yzak. Cagalli tapped her shoulder though. "Bell ringing soon, Class?" she asked she asked pointing down the hall to the class that Lacus and Kira just entered. "Umm yeah, come on guys." Mir said grabbing Dearka's hand and followed after Cagalli into class.

"Well class today is your day of reports." Mwu called to his class as he saw kids panicking for there reports to find them not there and other students pulling them out on there desk. "But I have something very special to do today, so I'm passing you off to Rau Le Creuset." Mwu said picking up his things and leaving. The kids sighed picked up there thing left to there crazy PE coach.

Cagalli was great at sports so she didn't mind much that they where going to gym instead of Math. Cagalli got dressed in her gym cloths and headed out of the room with Lacus and Mir in tow. Walking into the gym room Lacus saw Kira and ran to him right away. Cagalli and Mir walked after her. Cagalli felt as if she was being watched but shrugged it off as their coach entered the giant room. Cagalli sat down with her group of friends, Lacus, Kira, Mir, Dearka, and Yzak as other people got into there groups Fllay and her poesy eyed Kira and Lacus as sat next to each other.

"Your dam teacher forgot to mention a new student." Coach started as the whole room got quite. "He's name is Athrun, Athrun Zala." Coach said pulling a blue haired boy forward to the middle of the room. "Pick sides and then we will start our game." Coach said looking at Athrun before leaving the room to get the game. "Ummm…" Athrun said looking at the two sides of the room. One held a group of girls laughing and talking about makeup and tall guys talking about new sports groups. They both stared at him coldly as he almost took a step toward that side of the room. "Come on." said someone pulling his arm. Athrun turned to see a girl with blond hair and amber-honey brown eyes leading her to the other side of the room. The girl sat down next to a girl with short brown hair and a blond haired boy.

"Sit" she said to him, Athrun did as she said. "Umm your name?" Athrun asked her. "Cagalli, Cagalli Yula Attha." the girl said turning to him again. Then it seems like a light bulb turned on in side her head. "Oh, Sorry 'bout that." she said with a smile now. "I just forgot you where new that's all." Cagalli said. "Well yeah, Umm Cagalli?" Athrun said to check on the name. "Yep. Oh and this is Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Dearka, and Mir." Cagalli said starting from across from her to next to her pointing out her friend. "Hi." Athrun said. "Hey there." Dearka and Mir said. "Huff" was all Yzak said. "Hi there I'm Lacus." Lacus said with a smile on her face. "Athrun, as in from the moon Athrun?" Kira asked. "Um yeah." Athrun said eyeing Kira. Then it hit him. "Holy cow! Kira Yamato!" Athrun said shaking Kira's hand that was out. "Yeah hey man." Kira said looking at him. "Umm Kira could you explain to your sister?" Cagalli asked pulling on his sleeve. "Sister?" Athrun questioned him. "Yeah. Me and Cagalli and brother and sister. Can you believe it?" Kira said as he pulled his sister closer so the faces where next to each other. "You look close to me." Athrun said with a smile. "Oh looks like Mr. Zala has chosen the winning team." Coach said brining in doge balls. "What does that mean?" Athrun whispered to Cagalli as everyone stood up and grabbed a ball. "You'll see." Cagalli said with a smile as she twirled the ball on her finger. Soon the coach blew a whistle and the balls went flying.

After an hour and a half only three people where left on the other team and everyone in Cagalli's little group was left. Even Athrun. He was a bit surprised at the speed of Cagalli and Kira and the double team they used to get at least five people out at one time it seemed. Cagalli through the ball knocking Fllay right in the head. Normally coaches would call an out for that, but Rau Le Creuset wasn't a normal coach. He let it go as he munched on his pocky and saw only two people where there. "There going to be out in 5-4-3-2-.." Creuset said as Cagalli and Kira ran up to the balls and threw two from each of them at a time. "1" he said as the two girls left got hit in the leg. "Winner Cagalli." Creuset said as he picked up all the balls and let them in to change.

"Good game Cagalli." Mir said giving her friend a high five at lunch. "Yeah it was a bit more fun this time. And a bit easier. I think those girls have a week spot for you Athrun." Cagalli said giving him a wink. This made Athrun almost chock on his sandwich. "Cagalli, come on." Athrun said through coughs. "It's true." she said turning away from him and took a bit of her pizza. Athrun knew she was right. He could feel the girls looking at him. Cagalli stood up and threw away her plate. "Crap, Lacus Mir!" Cagalli said running to her friends. "What?" Mir asked looking up at Cagalli. "Umm Social Studies project about the effects of the depression on the people of New York, 9 page report, due next Tuesday, we haven't even started!" Cagalli said growing impaction with her friends lack of school work. "Crap that's right." Mir said standing up. She and Lacus threw away there food and Mir gave Dearka a peck on the cheek, Lacus did so to Kira to as they left with Cagalli heading across the hall for the library.

"You know, I think Cagalli likes you." Kira said with a sly smile on his face. Yzak would was always grumpy smirked on how he could ruin Cagalli's life. "Yeah. She digs you man." Yzak said with another sly smile as Athrun threw away his food. After almost choking on it twice decided to give up on eating. "No she couldn't. I don't even know her, she looks more like a boy anyway." Athrun said turning away to go the bathroom.

In the library Cagalli sneezed. "Are you okay?" Lacus asked handing her a tissue. "Yeah, maybe someone's talking about me." she whisper to Mir and Lacus who gave out a small giggle before going back to work.

* * *

I couldn't help adding the sneezing thing. I'm moving this one slower I think then my other ones. I hope this one is longer though. Review more please. How you like. 


	3. Chapter 3 Star gazing

Hey I forgot something. XP

Disclamer- I do not own gundam SEED. And something else that happens in this chapter but I can't say or else it will ruin the moment in the chapter.

* * *

Cagalli sighed as she sat down at her computer at home. Her, Mir, and Lacus stayed at the library till six and actually got there report done. Cagalli opened up her music file and started playing a play list. Cagalli sighed once again as "Kesenai Tsumi" play through out her room. Quickly opening her e-mail she got her normal e-mails from the normal people, Lacus, Mir, and Dearka. Cagalli opened Dearka's first.

'Hey, Cag! Got any new things on Mir today at the library?' it read. Cagalli laughed at Dearka's e-mail. And responded back. 'I don't like spying Dearka Ethman.' and sent it. She smiled as she opened Lacus's e-mail. Music started coming from it and the song was her latest song she has been writing. The e-mail said 'What do you think?'. Cagalli paused her play list and listened to her song. At the end Cagalli wrote back 'Nice lyrics. Maybe you should slow it down a bit though.' and she sent it.

She noticed she got an e-mail from Dearka again. She opened it and could stop laughing. It read. 'TT.TT Cagalli you're a **BIG **meany! XP'. When Cagalli stopped laughing she looked at the rest of her e-mails and then closed down her e-mail.

Athrun sat at his desk in his room. He thought about his past month 'I met Kira again, he's got a sister, and a girl friend it seems with Lacus. And he met up with Cagalli. Kira's sister.' Soon the phone rang and snapped his dreams and thoughts of the day. Checking his cell phone it read 'Kira'. "Kira?" Athrun questioned as he answered his phone. "Yeah, me and Cagalli are going out to eat and bring Lacus and we wanted to know if you wanted us to pick you up?" Kira asked his friend. "Umm sure, dad's at work and I don't have anything to do. So yeah." Athrun said sitting up from his bed. "Nothing formal now." Kira said with a laugh. "I know." Athrun answered back. "Okay we'll see you in an hour." Kira said. "Sure." Athrun said back and hung up with Kira. 'Nothing fancy.' he said to himself opening his closet door.

After an hour Athrun just put on a yellow zip up shirt that went to his neck with white pants but with a red jacket over it that went to his ankle. There where three straps across the top and near the foot area from the red jacket. Then he hear a honk from the front of the house. Running to the door Athrun saw Kira, Lacus and Cagalli in a blue convertible. "Come on!" Cagalli said jerking her head toward the car. "Oh!" Athrun mumbled putting the note for his dad, in case he came early, and ran toward the car.

"You look very well dressed Mr. Zala." Lacus said from the passenger seat in the car. Her hair was blowing everywhere. "You look nice too." he said smiling to her. She did though. She had a white shirt and was wearing a light pink skirt that went an inch above her knee. Her hair had her normal hair clip in and she was wearing white tennis shoes. "Hey watch your mouth Athrun." Cagalli said leaning over to him so he could hear him. "Huh?" Athrun asked back at her. "I thought you could tell Kira is so with her." Cagalli said smiling. "I know that, you know you look good as well." Athrun said smiling to her. This made Cagalli blush a bit as she pulled back from his face noticing how close they where. Cagalli was wearing a nice lime green shirt and black pants with a snap bracelet that was black on her left wrist and a green one on her other wrist. She was wearing black converses though. "You know your not that bad either." Cagalli said looking at the night sky line that was outlined by a setting sun. The red and orange light shined through out the sky. Kira had smiled as he looked back at Athrun blushing at Cagalli's comment. He smiled as he stopped in front of the place.

"An Italian place sounds very nice." Lacus said ruffling her hair to get the knots out and took the hand Kira offered to her. She smiled to him and she sat down at an outside table. Cagalli sat down across from her and Kira sat next to Lacus. So Athrun was stuck sitting next to Cagalli. He looked around to the people at the place and then looked at Cagalli. "What?" Cagalli asked titling her head to the side a bit and her hair shook a bit at her sudden movement. She looked very innocent. Athrun blushed like a tomato and sat so Cagalli could see him.

"Hey guys!" Lacus and Cagalli heard from the window they where sitting next to. When Lacus and Cagalli turned they saw Mir and Dearka. Cagalli and Lacus waved at there friend as she waved back. "What would you like to eat?" Cagalli heard turning to see a girl with long red hair in two pig tails. "Oh me." Cagalli asked pointing to herself. The girl nodded. "Oh umm I'll take the pasta." Cagalli said smiling. Kira and Lacus ordered a nice ravioli meal. Athrun order pasta too. "Okay I will be right back." said the girl walking back to the kitchen. After a minute or two the girl came back with two plates. "The chief said he was going to make it a double meal for you both so you can save money." the girl said putting down the place. "Well Thankyou.. umm Meryin." Lacus said reading her tag. "No problem. Bye!" she said walking to another table. "Well you can have it Cagalli." Athrun said pushing the plate more towards her. "No I can't eat all this." she said as her eyes got big looking at the food. She reached over and grabbed Athrun's fork. "Here we can share." she said holding up his fork for him to grab. He took it from her and looked to Kira who was paying more attention to Lacus then the rest of the table. Athrun sighed and moved his fork around the pasta. He god a good amount on his fork and took a big bite. He smiled as the pasta went down. "This isn't half bad." Athrun said smiling to Cagalli who was doing the same thing. "Yes it's very good." she said smiling back to him. Athrun looked a away a bit and then started to eat again. He took a bite and there was a piece that was hanging out. He followed it so her could to the end. Cagalli also took a bite and had a string out as well. 'Boy this is long.' she thought as she followed it. Lacus looked up and couldn't help but smile at what she going to see. Athrun moved closer to the end or he thought was the end. And as did Cagalli. Athrun didn't notice how close him and Cagalli where because he was looking to the parking lot. And then suddenly he felt lips touch his. Cagalli was following and looking at the noodle to notice as well. And soon she felt lips touch hers as well. Finally looking in front of both of them noticed who they where kissing. Cagalli pulled away and was as red as the tomato sauce. Athrun's eyes widened a bit as he saw Cagalli and as she pulled back he saw her blush and so did he.

Lacus giggled a bit looking at her friends. Kira smiled at them. "umm bathroom." Cagalli said standing up and leaving the table and went inside the place. Lacus looked worried for a bit and followed Cagalli inside. "Cagalli what's wrong?" Lacus asked Cagalli as she entered the bathroom. Lacus looked a bit before she heard Cagalli's voice coming from a stall. "I don't know what just happened." she said. Lacus smiled and opened the stall. "Cagalli it is natural to kiss." Lacus said looking at her friend sitting on the closed toilet seat. "But Lacus I have never done that before." Cagalli said standing up and walking out of the stall. And washing her hands. Cagalli slashed water on her face. Lacus touch her shoulder and smiled. Cagalli smiled and walk out of the bathroom with Lacus tow. When they came back to there table it looked like Kira and Athrun where having a serious discussion. "Where back." Lacus said sitting next to Kira again. Cagalli stood where she was. "Welcome back." Kira said giving Lacus a small kiss on the cheek. "We where just talking about the stars and stuff." Kira said looking at Athrun. "Really, so what did you have to say?" Lacus asked her boyfriend.

"Well Athrun says you can see the stars from the PLANTS better there from here. I was trying to think of a place where we could look at some but I don't think I know any." Kira answered Lacus. "And I rest my point." Athrun said smiling.

"Hey Kira can I take us somewhere." Cagalli asked when they walked to the car. "Okay." Kira said slipping into the back of the car with Lacus. Athrun sat in the passenger seat and Cagalli started driving. No one asked her where they were going, until after 15 minutes of driving and Lacus fell asleep on Kira's shoulder and the rode was dark with no street lights as trees past by them. "Cagalli, where are we going exactly?" Kira questioned his sister from behind her. "You'll see in another minute." Cagalli said taking a left turn. So soon the trees where gone and Cagalli stopped the car. "Where here!" she said proudly. This woke Lacus up. "Huh?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "You want to see great stars, look up." Cagalli said pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw a twinkling sky. A lighter bark blue cover the whole sky as it seemed small lights twinkled above them. Everyone got out of the car and stood to look off the hill they where on. You could see the city lights shine below and car lights going by far away looked like little bugs. "This is the best place to see fireworks too." Cagalli said moving back toward the sky. Lacus gasped as she looked down at her city. It was sparkling and twinkling in front of her more then she ever thought. Kira touched he shoulder and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Athrun went inside the car to lean back on the seats to watch the stars.

Cagalli followed and they saw a shooting star. "Make a wish." Athrun said to Cagalli. She closed her eyes and wished. When she opened her eyes again the star was gone. "What did you wish for?" Athrun asked looking at her. "I can't tell you that or else it won't come true." she said leaning back on Athrun shoulder to get in a better spot to look at the stars. Athrun smiled at Cagalli and looked at the stars again.

* * *

Discliamer- I do not own that moment in Lady and the tramp. I couldn't say it above or else it would ruin it. And a GSD makes there apperence. Shock. There going to be poping in and out for time to time. Thanks for the reviews so far. Keep them up please. 


	4. Chapter 4 purple monkey

Disclamed- I don't own Gundam SEED, or any GSD people in the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Cagalli sat up in her bed. She looked out the window and saw sun and thought she could get some more sleep because it was a weekend. She laid back down and turned over to the right side of her bed. 

"AHHHHHHH!" Cagalli screamed throwing off the covers of her bed. She found a half awake Athrun next to her. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Cagalli screamed to him kicking him off the bed. "Owww" came from a fully awake Athrun now as he fell on his arm. He glanced up at the bed and saw Cagalli and his eyes widened. "Oh hell." he said standing up. "Cagalli what's wrong?" Kira asked running into her room. 'Crap' Athrun thought looking at Kira. "Kira what is it?" came a sleepy Lacus called from the hallway. "Athrun what are you doing in here?" Kira asked his friend. "Oh well, I don't know." Athrun said trying to remember last night.

"Sorry Athrun." Cagalli said wrapping Athrun's arm in a bandage. "It's just busied Cagalli." Athrun said looking at her work. "I know but what will your dad think if you were gone out all night and came back with a burse on your arm." she said sticking the bandage clip on. "Good point." he said pulling his sleeve over the bandage.

"So lets see what happened last night." Cagalli said sitting down across from Athrun from there living room table. "Well lets see." Kira said sitting next to Athrun as Lacus took a seat next to Cagalli.

"Well what I remember last was I was in the car and was looking at the stars.." Cagalli started. "Yeah and you fell asleep on my shoulder.." Athrun started but was cut off by Kira. "Yeah and I drove home and Lacus.." Kira started but got cut in by Lacus. "I fell asleep I think." she said as Kira nodded. "And I drove us home." Kira ended the sentence. "Right, now to the house." Cagalli said. "Right, I picked you up and brought you inside and Kira told me where your room was…" Athrun started. "Yes then I woke up for a little and helped change Cagalli." Lacus said cutting in. "Yeah and then you passed out on the couch." Kira said with a smile. Lacus blushed a bit. "Well then I went to tuck you in and you grabbed my shirt." Athrun said looking at Cagalli. "Sorry Athrun." She said looking at the floor. "Well after a while I just decided to lay in bed next to you hoping you would let go and I could leave, but then I fell asleep." Athrun said sheepishly. Cagalli smiled at him. "But I have a question." Lacus said. Everyone turned to her. "Where are your parents?" Lacus asked. "Mom and dad went on a curse to some place in Hawaii." Cagalli said. "Oh thank goodness." Lacus said with a sigh.

After a few minutes everyone went to there own home going to face the pain of being out all night.

"Dad?" Athrun called out slowly opening the door and pecking in to look for his father. When he didn't see him he entered the house. Athrun sighed as no sounds of movement were made. He made his way into the kitchen. Where he found his note unread. Athrun then went to the answering machine and saw one message. He played it. "Athrun, sorry I guess I'm pulling an all nighter tonight. Order your self pizza and I'll pay you when I get back. See you later son." the message said. Athrun sighed at his good luck and trashed the note he left for his dad. He was thirsty and went for a drink. 'Great. I forgot he doesn't shop.' Athrun said to himself closing the refrigerator door. He went up stairs and changed cloths, grabbed his wallet, and went out to his black convertible.

"Mommy…. Daddy." Lacus called entering her house. "Welcome home Lacus! Lacus Home!" Mr. Pink called hopping down the stairs into her hands. "Oh Mr. Pink. Hello." Lacus said smiling at her pink little haro. "Mr. Pink can you tell me where mommy and daddy are?" Lacus asked her pink haro. "Out! They said out!" said the pink ball flapping it's "ears". Lacus smiled at her pink friend. "Lacus happy!" it called flying out of her hands and spinning in the air flapping it's ears again. Lacus giggled and went to her room to change cloths. She put on her White and purple outfit and headed for the living room. "Mr. Pink?" Lacus called for her pink little friend but no one came. "oh must be sleeping." she said walking to her back yard to sing a song.

"Kira do you know if we have any more milk?" Cagalli asked moving her head past the door and looked at her brother. "I think we used it all last night." Kira said chugging down the small glass of milk he poured himself with the last of the milk. "Fine I'll just go to the store." Cagalli said walking past Kira and picked up his keys from the hook. "By the way, Kira. You look nice with a milk mustache." she said leaving trough the kitchen door.

Athrun couldn't believe all the stuff he had to get. He grabbed a basket and grabbed anything that would fill him up over the next few days. Athrun wasn't paying much attention and bumped into a girl. "Sorry" he said sleepily and walked past her. "Well I never!" said the girl very mad. Her short maroon hair ruffled.

Cagalli also grabbed a basket and filled it up for this for breakfast. "Pancakes sound nice for one morning." Cagalli said out loud to her self as she made her way down the mixes area. She turned the corner and didn't see the young man that bumped into her. But she fell to the ground and all of her food fell out of the basket. "Hey Watch where your going. Damm people." said the boy with black hair and scoff as he walked away. "You're the one that bumped into me!" Cagalli yelled and people turned there head to see what was going on.

Athrun hear a crashing noise and causally went toward is slowly, but hurried a bit when he hear something "You're the one that bumped into me!" yelled a familiar voice. Athrun had seen Cagalli on the floor with boxes of cereal and other breakfast things around her. "Well maybe if you would learn how to use your eyes then you would see me!" he yelled back at the girl. Cagalli was pissed. She stood up and walk strait up to the boy and pointed her finger into his chest, which was a bit funny because she was taller then the boy. "Sorry that I don't have X-ray vision and see your holy ness walking so I can cower out of his way." Said Cagalli jabbing her finger into his chest. "Shinn stop please." came a voice from the crowd. Shinn blushed a dark crimson as the small blond girl made there way to Cagalli and Shinn. "Pardon Shinn, Stellar take him now." said the girl pulling on his Shinn's sleeve and pulled him away from Cagalli.

Cagalli huffed as she went back to pick up here stuff but found Athrun with her basket in hand smiling that same stupid smiled he always does. "What's so funny?" she asked more pissed off then she wanted to show. "Nothing." he said simply handing her basket over. "Fine then." Cagalli said grabbing her basket from him and went down the row of food. Athrun smiled as soon he could hear Cagalli's foot steps come back. "Why are you here!" she asked shocked. "It is a shopping place right, Cagalli?" Athrun asked walking past her. "Oh yeah." she said looking to the floor. "Hm well fine then." Cagalli said walking to the mix areas opposite of Athrun.

(Skipping to Monday)

Cagalli yawned as she entered school. Her eyes where a bit puffy and they where red. "Cagalli?" Athrun asked as she bumped into him without saying anything in the hall. "Sorry Athrun." she said slowly and walked past him. Athrun had a puzzled look on his face.

"Kira what is up with Cagalli?" Mir asked as she sat down for lunch. "Well my mom and dad is making her get married to this guy." Kira said then took a bite of his sandwich. "Oh. Who is it?" Mir asked as Athrun scooted in more to hear better. "Well it's this guy named Yunna. I guest dad had it set up for a long time and never told her. The guys a total-" Kira started but stopped as the doors of the cafeteria doors slammed opened. "Where is my dear Cagalli?" questioned a man as everyone got quite. Athrun stared at the man. He had longer hair then Athrun did. It was purple and his face looked baby-ish. He looked like a monkey. He was wearing a purple outfit and gasped as he saw Cagalli.

"Cagalli my love." he called walking toward her. Athrun scooted a bit in front of her though so she was blocked from him. "Pardon me young sir." Yunna said pushing Athrun out of the way. Yunna hugged Cagalli, as Cagalli looked like she was in a trance. Athrun stared at her for a moment but then concentrated on something more important, his food. Yunna stayed for the rest of the lunch and talked loudly about how him and Cagalli would be happily married. If Athrun where in a cartoon a giant anger sign about the size of a CD case would be present on his head. Athrun stood up and threw away his food. Cagalli closed her eyes. "Umm Cagalli?" Athrun asked noticing she hadn't opened them in a while. "Nothing Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled and stood up as the bell ran.

"Well our school has been chosen for the October carnival. And because principal Murrue is mad at me she has chosen our class to go for our school." Mwu said as his class sat down and everyone got quite. "So where going to put on a play because I have nothing else we can do in a short period of time and build everything." Mwu said putting up a giant poster board that had a ladder game on it but with the top blocked off. "Huh?" Dearka called off as if everyone would say it. "Well Mr. Ethman, the characters of the play are on the top, so you each are going to be put your name on a line and we will follow that line to your character." Mwu said turning to his class. "First row." Mwu said as the students in the first row went up and put there names on the board.

After everyone put there name up they followed the lines. Kira was going to direct the play with lines in all, Mir, Fllay, and Luna where going to be maids along with someone that wasn't chosen yet. Yzak and Dearka where head of everyone that got a dancer which was a lot of people in class. Now it was Lacus's turn. Everyone thought she would get the princess. But Athrun was first. "Athrun you will be our prince." Mwu said after following the line Athrun wrote on. "Oh wow." Athrun said with a blush. "Now, Ms. Attha." Mwu said following the line. "So I'm going to be a dancer or the other maid." Cagalli said with a sign as they reached the top. "Well Ms. Attha. You are our-" Mwu started but was cut off by screams in the front row. "What?" Cagalli called to there teacher. "Cagalli your-"

* * *

Ciffiy! Sorry. How you like it. I added a few things in just before I entered it. The play has a point. And more random GSD people. Tried to make it longer though.Keep reviewing please. 


	5. Chapter 5 the troubled stage

Ha I'm was being evil to you all by leaving a cliffy. evil laugh Well that is the past chapter. Now I have new chapter.

**Chapter 5- the troubled stage**

Discalmer- do not own GSD or GS. wish I did. Oh and the play. Taken from CarCaptor Sakura, the sealed Card. Sorry to ruin the moment if you have seen the movie. But I have to say it. XP

* * *

"Cagalli you're the princess!" Mwu called out as more girls screamed and guys 'oh'ed. Cagalli lit up like a red Christmas tree light, her cheeks where burning so bright red. Lacus smiled as she looked at Cagalli and Athrun with there matching faces. Kira smiled on how to make his sister suffer in this play. He wasn't thinking anything to bad though.

Athrun turned around to look at Cagalli. She saw him and looked at the floor. "Well practice starts tomorrow kids." Mwu said as the bell rang. Students grabbed there things still talking about the play. Cagalli sat there until Lacus pulled her up. "Come on Cagalli this will be fun." Lacus said happily to Cagalli making there way to the car for home. Cagalli just sighed and got into the car. Lacus gave her a happy and yet still sad smile.

When Athrun got home he told his dad about the play and his dad gave him a grunt. Athrun sighed as he laid down and looked at the screen play they got from the teacher after they got there parts.

"I have been busy as of late to the point that I think I have forgotten how to dance. My attendants brought me here today, as I tend to lock myself up indoors for long periods of time." Athrun read over the first scene. "Great I have to dance too." Athrun mumbled reading more of the script.

"I can't… I just can not bring myself to dance with a stranger. Besides I'm concerned to where the magic stone has gone. The magic stone… it is said that wonderers powers are granted to those who posies it. The neighboring country has been fighting over it with us for quite some time." Cagalli said then sighed. Kira clapped as he heard her finish. "Ki- Kira!" Cagalli screamed out in surprise to see her brother there. "I don't plan to change the script so I hope you like it." Kira waved to her and left.

Athrun sighed as he entered class it. It was a week before the October carnival. "Costumes today." Mwu said as Lacus brought her outfits her tailor made for them. Lacus showed everyone there dress and people tried there's on. Lacus looked at her own costume. It was dark blue and had clubs from a deck of cards kind all along the bottom and a chocker that was blue that had a gold club hanging from it. "This is so pretty." Mir said entering with her pink dress on. There where hearts all along the bottom and a pink and gold heart chocker on as well. All the maids had the same theme, But Luna's was Spades and was red, and Fllay's was yellow and had diamonds on it.

"Cagalli!" Lacus called pulling her up from her desk. "Your turn" she smiled as Athrun entered the class room. "Umm is this it." Athrun said standing still, he was wearing a dark green suit like an army type guy. It had a high collar that wrapped around his neck and he was wearing tan dress pants. It looked very well with his blue hair. All the girls gathered around him and Cagalli smiled as she looked at him.

"Cagalli come on now." Lacus said holding Cagalli's hand trying to pull her into class. Athrun looked toward the door. "But I hate dresses Lacus." Cagalli said being pulled into class. Everyone gasped as Cagalli entered class. She was wearing a forest green dress that went to her ankle. It had small straps holding it to her slim shoulders. She was also wearing a gold star necklace. She was wearing forest green heels as well. He hair was put up into tiny braids that mixed with green ribbons in her hair. Her hair was still down in some parts. The girls gathered around Cagalli saying how cute she looked, as Athrun and Kira looked at her from across the room. "Very nice girls." Mwu said looking at all the costumes for dancers and everyone. "Now I need all of you to know how to Waltz." Mwu said. "Most of you know already right?" he asked them. "Hai." they answered him. "Good." Mwu said with a sigh.

For the next week they practiced dancing and doing different things to set up the stage.

Cagalli sighed as she looked out at the crowded outside theater. "Don't worry Cagalli." Lacus said taking Cagalli's hand in hers. Cagalli nodded but couldn't help feeling butterflies as she saw Athrun talking to Kira. "Places everyone." Mwu said looking at Lacus as she smiled. Lacus would sing a song before.

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne. _

hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne

itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade

hoshi no furu basho e  
omoi wo anata ni todoketai  
itsumo soba ni iru  
sono tsumetasa wo dakishimeru kara  
ima toukutemo, kitto aerune

Lacus sang her song and quickly switched out of her clothes. The curtain opened again showing couples dancing a Waltz with mask on. You could see Yzak and Dearka clearly because of there hair. Off of the stage Cagalli entered with Lacus, Luna, Fllay, and Mir. They sat Cagalli down as Lacus and Fllay knelled down in front of her and Mir was on her right and Luna on her left. "I'm sure the war with our neighboring country over the magic stone is wearing you out, princess." Fllay said. "We have brought you to this masked ball so you can forget your worries." Mir said smiling. "So please enjoy it to you hearts content" Luna said looking at Cagalli. "I Thankyou all. But I fear dancing has never been proven to be one of my talents." Cagalli said looking out toward the people dancing in front of them.  
"Never mind that." Lacus said as Cagalli looked down at her. "After all the best remedy for a poor dancer is to share a waltz with a more experienced dancer." Lacus said then grabbed Cagalli's hands and lifted her to her feet. "So go… go." Lacus said pushing Cagalli a bit forward.

Cagalli looked at the dancing partners and walked toward the front of the stage. "I can't… I just can not bring myself to dance with a stranger. Besides I'm concerned to where the magic stone has gone. The magic stone… it is said that wonderers powers are granted to those who posies it. The neighboring country has been fighting over it with us for quite some time." Cagalli said then sighed "If there was only no such thing as war. Maybe because the magic stone causes these wars it is better off lost." Cagalli continued. "Better beyond the reach of human hands." Cagalli said as Athrun made his way up to her. "Indeed." he said catching Cagalli of guard and making her gasp. "I happen to be of the same option." Athrun said looking at her. "May I ask who you are?" Cagalli said taking a step toward the prince. "The etiquette here is to not ask for a person's name is it not?" the prince asked smiling at the princess. "So it is. Forgive me this is the first time at a masked ball." the princess told to the prince. "And mine as well." the prince told her as well.

"Oh. My" she relied to his statement. "I have been busy as of late to the point that I think I have forgotten how to dance. My attendants brought me here today, as I tend to lock myself up indoors for long periods of time." the prince said looking at the crowd. "Mine did the same." the princess said getting the attention of the prince back. "Hating war… our first time at a masked ball… it seems we have a lot in common." the prince said smiling to the princess. "Yes." she answered back. The prince held out his hand to the princess. "Would you care to share a dance?" Athrun asked "But I am not much of a dancer." Cagalli said turning away from Athrun a bit. Athrun covered his mouth and whispered "Neither am I." "I am certain I will step on your feet." Cagalli said turning a bit closer to Athrun. Athrun smiled and turned toward the dancing people. He offered his arm to Cagalli and spoke "Then I shall try my very best to avoid yours." Cagalli giggled a bit and took the arm he offered to him. And they danced a waltz together.

Changes to an outside park/garden place.

"So you are the prince of the neighboring country we are waring with." Cagalli said looking distant out at the crowd. "Princess, please dry your tears of sorrow. A smile suits you best of all. Please forgive me for causing such sadness." Athrun said knelling down on one knee to the princess. "However.." he said titling his head up so he could see Cagalli better "I can not stop the feelings stirring with in me." Athrun continued, "I must admit.." he started "I must admit I have fallen in love with you." Athrun finished. Cagalli gasped as her heart jumped to her throat. Her eyes started to tear up as well. Athrun had gone over this scene with her before but never sounded like that. She looked at his green eyes burning holes in her. "Even so…" Cagalli contained her poser. Cagalli covered her face with her hands and continued. "Even so I am afraid I can not return those same feelings." Cagalli said falling to the bench on the stage for her. Athrun titled his head down a bit. "Is it because you dislike me?" he questioned her. "It's not that. That isn't, the reason." she continued but paused a bit between her second sentence.

Lacus was holding onto Kira's hand and her eyes started to tear up. Mir was tearing up as Dearka joined her with Yzak. "The truth is, the truth is." Cagalli said and then sat up a bit. "No I can not say it. I can not allow my self to share this feeling. No I can not share it." Cagalli said tearing up more. Then she got up and ran to Athrun and grabbed his hand. "Please I beg of you, please forget every single thing you know about me. Please remove my presence from your heart and soul, please." Cagalli said and blinked as tears streamed down her face. Then she ran back a bit to off stage. "Princess!" Athrun called, but saw interrupted soon by a man screaming "Coordinator scum!" and started shooting at Athrun. Athrun saw the men and pushed Cagalli along with him behind the wooden stage prop of bushes.

"This is why I hate dresses." Cagalli said looking at Athrun. He was more worried about being hit. "Athrun do you think we can make it out alive." Cagalli said. This made Athrun looked around and saw Cagalli was holding her bleeding upper arm. "Oh, Cagalli!" Athrun said ripping part of his jacket off and tying it around her arm. "Aren't you scared of me?" Athrun asked wrapped her arm up. "No, why should I be?" Cagalli asked flinching a bit as Athrun tightened the cloth. "Well you're a natural and I'm a coordinator." Athrun said looking at her. 'That should hold the bleeding for now, Cagalli." Athrun said looking behind the fake bush again. "I don't care about that you know." she said also looking through bullet holds in the wood. "Cagalli!" Mir whispered as Dearka and her self made there way to the same bush. "Where's Kira?" Cagalli asked. Mir just pointed to the other bush on the other side of the stage. Cagalli looked and found Lacus and Kira behind the bush.

"I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said lifting up his pants leg to reveal a gun. Cagalli's eyes widened at this. "Athrun?" Cagalli questioned. As Athrun took the gun out of it's holder. "Cagalli, I want to tell you I love you. Goodbye." he said then kissed her cheek and ran out from the fake bush. Everyone gasped as the shooting stopped and Athrun had his gun pointed at the men.

"Athrun Zala?" one man questioned. "Yes, did my father send you?" Athrun asked his voice darker then ever before. "Yes, he wants you back." the man said. "How do we know it's him?" asked another man. "I'm Athrun Zala of ZAFT. My father is Patrick Zala. Ruler of ZAFT!" Athrun shouted. Cagalli sat back and her eyes where very wide. The men ran up to the stage and grabbed Kira, Lacus, Mir, Dearka, and Cagalli. And cuffed all of them. "Under ZAFT order we are placing you under arrest for evolving our Prince in trouble." the first man said letting other ZAFT soldiers push them off the stage. Cagalli was still in her daze. As they pushed Cagalli past Athrun she turned around to face him. He just looked to the floor. "Move it bitch!" the man yelled and pushed her.

"Cagalli, please get your real dad." Mir begged in a whisper as they had been thrown into a pack of a Uhal truck. "No! I can't trust him. Not anymore." Cagalli whispered back. Lacus whimpered a bit and laid her head on Kira's shoulder. Dearka sat against the wall of the truck. 'I have to let them know soon.' Dearka thought as he opened his eyes. "Dearka." called Athrun going through to the back of the truck. Dearka put his head down and unlocked his cuffs. "Dearka?" Mir asked him confused. Dearka looked away from her. He couldn't face the love of his life with his past. "You had to come and mess everything up didn't you?" Dearka asked getting angry. "Dearka!" Athrun shouted. "Athrun." Cagalli said softly. Athrun's eyes got big and then he closed them. "Yzak will be coming soon." Athrun said turning away from Cagalli and the others.

"Dearka?" Mir asked one more time as Athrun left the room. "I'll tell you everything in time. I promise. Please Mir." Dearka said pleading with Mir. "I don't know." Mir said tuning away from him facing Cagalli. Cagalli sighed. Dearka stood and went to the front of the truck along with Athrun.

"Now Cagalli. Please if you don't call your dad, then call Tolle of me. Please." Mir begged. "Fine!" Cagalli said finally giving in. Cagalli was no fool to handcuffs and slipped them off with grace. Cagalli grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hello. I need to speak with my father." Cagalli said into the phone. "Who? Oh, Uzumi Nara Athha."

* * *

Ha yes some things weirdness. XP Review please. And yes I have Tolle in there. What part will he play. We may never know. Well I know but I not saying know. How 'bout this a little preivew for future chapters. Yeah I'll do that. Enjoy! 

_"Please I beg of you, please forget every single thing you know about me. Please remove my presence from your heart and soul, please." Cagalli said softly. "Cagalli cut the play crap!" Athrun shouted._

"_No… what?" Lacus said confused. She hand tears in her eyes. "You can't leave me Kira." she said crying putting her hands in her face._

Ha! And that's all you get. I'm evil to you all now.


	6. Chapter 6 the escape

We now continue with our story. Enjoy and review please.

disclamer- Do not own GSD or GS (thinks- anything else) Oh yes one part seems Aladdin-ish but I don't own Aladdin either. Enjoy!

* * *

Cagalli had taken off Lacus's, Kira's, and Mir's cuffs soon after her phone call. "There coming to pick us up." Cagalli said to them in a whisper. "Thanks, Cagalli." Mir said hugging her friend. Soon they heard a noise. It was foot steps so everyone pretended to he cuffed again and sat on there hand cuffs. Soon Athrun entered the room. He sighed as he could tell that the guards from before walked away. "Cagalli." he said smiling running to the girl. Cagalli backed off a bit a moved closer to Kira and Mir. "Cagalli?" Athrun asked bending down and touching her shoulder. Cagalli flinched at his touch. And Athrun's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Cagalli." Athrun said as he was going to take off there cuffs. "You got out?" he asked looking up at Cagalli. "Duh!" Cagalli said moving her arms apart to show they weren't still cuffed. 

"That's my girl." Athrun said with a smile. "I'm not your girl!" Cagalli said pissed off. "But why not?" he asked child like to her with a sweet smile on his face. Cagalli was almost fooled but snapped out of it. "Because you let these guys take us, ruined the play, and lied to me!" Cagalli shouted. "Cagalli clam down, they'll come back if you don't stop." Athrun said to her but she ignored it. "So what let them come and take a piece of -" Cagalli started shouting but then stopped when Athrun kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that for a while though. When Athrun pulled back Cagalli couldn't speak.

"Trust me?" he asked her reaching his hand to hers. "Yes." she said slowly and grabbed his hand. Lacus and Kira stood and hid in the shadows as someone had entered the room. Mir cowered on the floor a bit as Dearka made his way to her. "Oh Mir." he said hugging her. "De-Dearka?" Mir said crying in his arms.

Soon the men from before stopped the car. "Sorry Lacus." Cagalli whispered to Lacus. "For what?" she whispered back. And as soon as she said that the 5 guys from before came in. "This!" Cagalli yelled ripping off the frilly part of the dress and kicked the one man in the head. Athrun punched the one guy in the stomach and knocked him out. Kira joined in jumping up and hitting the one man with his knee in his mouth. Dearka also knock one man out. Lacus and Mir stayed in the corner and cheered them on. Athrun punched the last guy and Kira kicked him which knocked him out.

"Now come on!" Athrun yelled grabbing Cagalli's hand and jumping. Cagalli was thinking land would be felt soon but was wrong as they fell really far. And soon Athrun grabbed her as they hit water. Lacus and Kira jumped with Mir and Dearka not to far behind. As all of them stayed up right in the water soon a boat pulled up. "Yzak?" Cagalli asked as he threw over a rope to pull them selves up on. "I told you Yzak was coming." Athrun said helping Cagalli pull her self up on the boat. Soon Lacus, Kira, Mir, and Dearka made there way up to the boat.

It took them a lot of time to get moving again as the stars shined above them. "Athrun" Cagalli said sitting next to him. "Yeah?' he asked her. "I found another spot." she said moving closer to him. Athrun smiled as he looked up at the stars. "I guess so." he whispered. "How is your arm?" he asked looking at her bloody cloth on her arm. "It'd alright." she said and closer her eyes leaning on him. "Cagalli, maybe you should call your dad and tell him we are alright now." Mir said wrapping her blanket around her closer. "Oh right!" Cagalli said as she looked for her phone. "It's gone!" she said standing up as the blanket around her fell to the ground. "What? Cagalli what are you talking about?" Athrun asked as the girl in front of him searched frantically for her phone. "Crap I need to get out of here now!" Cagalli said running to the side of the boat. "What, why? Cagalli?" Athrun asked her after keeping her from jumping off the boat. In doing so he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "What Cagalli?" Athrun asked pulling her back a bit "Because I'm an Attha! Princess of Orb!" Cagalli screamed. Athrun's eyes widened as though it was the first time he noticed it.

Lacus looked at Kira for an explanation. "When Cagalli calls her real dad we have to leave and go move back with him. And leave everything behind." Kira said looking out at the water. "No… what?" Lacus said confused. She hand tears in her eyes. "You can't leave me Kira." she said crying putting her hands in her face. "Trouble's here." Yzak said as the boat stopped. Another boat came at them and a helicopter stopped over them.

"Hand over Cagalli, Kira, and Mir." said a voice over the intercom. Kira stood up as Lacus grabbed onto his arm. He looked at her and then continued to the ladder the copter had put down. Lacus fell to the ground of the boat. And Kira climbed the ladder. Mir followed close after she hugged Dearka.

Cagalli went over to Athrun and grabbed his hands. "Please I beg of you, please forget every single thing you know about me. Please remove my presence from your heart and soul, please." Cagalli said softly. "Cagalli cut the play crap!" Athrun shouted. Cagalli shook her head and dropped his hands. "Cagalli!" Athrun called out and ran to her as she started climbing the ladder. Cagalli turned as tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry Athrun." Cagalli said. Athrun heart ached knowing she wasn't going to be here with him anymore. He kissed her before she climbed again. Pulling away Cagalli smiled her only true sweet smile at him and climbed once again.

Athrun touched his lips as he watched the chopper fly away. Lacus continued to cry in her hands at the floor of the boat. Dearka stood dumb founded at what he saw. Mir was gone from his life. And he couldn't do anything to stop it. Yzak looked out at the waters below. "Once rash and crashing waves, now clam and smooth as if nothing ever happened." Yzak mumbled starting up the boat again. They rode to the land and went home. Athrun helped Lacus get home.

When Athrun went to school the next day people weren't even talking about the play or him. They gabbed to there friends or boyfriends about things in life and Halloween. Athrun sat in class and noticed that Kira, Mir, and Cagalli didn't come to school. Lacus went home sick after roll was called. Dearka seemed down and Yzak normally didn't talk so he said nothing.

Athrun sat alone at lunch and felt full after taking one bite of his sandwich. "Sad… you look very, very sad." said a girl sitting down in front of Athrun. He studied the girl for a bit. She had blond hair like Cagalli did but her hair was a bit shorted. And instead of Cagalli's clam honey brown eyes hers were a red-ish maroon color. "Stellar, my name Stellar." the girl said holding out her hand to Athrun. "Umm Athrun." Athrun said shaking her hand. Stellar smiled. "Stellar what the hell?" Athrun heard a to familiar voice.

"Shinn." Athrun said turning around. When he did he saw a boy with black hair walking with a man with farley light blond hair along with a girl with short maroon hair. Athrun smiled as he saw Shin had friends. "Athrun?" the boy questioned Athrun. "Yeah." Athrun said smiling. A fake smile but none the less a smile. Soon Shinn and his friends sat down and talked to Athrun about Halloween stuff. Athrun learned there names. The light haired boy was Rey, the girl was Lunamaria, Luna for short. Soon a familiar red head came running up to them. "Oh Meryin right?" Athrun asked the girl as she sat down. "Yep." she said nodding her head so fast her pig tails flew up a bit. Athrun smiled another fake smile at her little action. "Hey weren't you with a girl before?" Meryin asked placing her finger on her chin.

Athrun looked down with a sad look on his face. "Meryin!" Luna said tapping her sisters head. "Ow, onee-chan!" Meryin called as she looked at her. "No it's okay." Athrun said with another fake smile on. "She's some where." Athrun said sounding distant. Meryin looked at her food and Luna looked at Athrun a bit and turned to Shinn. Shinn shrugged. Stellar looked at Rey and looked very distant.

* * *

Yes more GSD. There is actually alot more in later chapters, can't say yet. But I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. 


	7. Chapter 7 with you

And here is chapter 7. 8 turns out to way longer then I thought so I will let you guys have two chapters at once and give you a bigger chapter later.

Discalmer- Do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

Cagalli woke up in the afternoon and looked at her stuff. Half of it was laying out and the other half was thrown into a suit case. "Dammit all." Cagalli mumbled to her self as she heard the phone ring. She didn't pick it up. It was right next to her but she didn't pick it up. Then her cell phone ran. _"Somewhere there's speaking It's already coming in Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind You never could get it Unless you were fed it Now you're here and you don't know why" _

Rang Cagalli's cell phone. She finally picked up. "Cagalli." she answered. "No, Mir." Mir's voice said across the phone. "Oh sorry, wait what?" Cagalli into the phone. "Never mind. You go today?" Mir asked Cagalli. "No" she answered back. "Neither did Kira." Cagalli added. "So when are they picking us up?" Mir asked. "Tomorrow." Cagalli said sadly to her. "Okay well I finished packing up my stuff." Mir said looking over to her packed bags. "I really liked this place, Cagalli." Mir said as Cagalli looked out of her window. "Me too." Cagalli said tearing a bit. "Our first loves." Mir said with a sigh. "Yeah lucky you." Cagalli said. "Come on Cagalli." Mir said. "No Mir. I'm going to miss him." Cagalli said messing with her toes that she just pulled out from her nice nap. "I know. I gotta go Cagalli, another call bye." Mir said then hung up.

"Heard you." Kira said walking in Cagalli's room. "Your going to miss Lacus too ya know." Cagalli said looking outside her window again. The sun shine from the setting sun shined so brightly into her room. "I know." Kira said sitting on her bed. Cagalli could feel it go down a bit at where he sat. "I love ya sis, but I have just had enough." Kira said sounding angry. "Do you think I want this anymore then anyone else Kira." Cagalli stood up and shouted at him. But because she had been sleeping her legs gave out a bit under her. She was about to fall down and her head was going to hit her desk.

It was like slow motion for Kira. He tried to get up and get her but she was moving to fast. Cagalli knew her room to well and knew she was going to fall on her desk corner, but her body didn't move. It was like she couldn't. Soon she stopped though. Kira froze as well. Cagalli felt two arms around her waist. "That would have hurt." came from the person who caught Cagalli.

"Athrun?" Kira asked, shocked to see his friend in his sister rooms. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked frantically pulling away from him. "At your serves." Athrun said bowing a bit. "Lacus is downstairs" Athrun said looking at Kira. At that Kira zoomed out of the room and you could hear him frantically stomping down the stairs. Cagalli and Athrun laughed as they heard a step missed, an "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" coming from Kira, and a loud thud. After claming her laughs Athrun looked at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting on her bed. "Well…" he said as he sat down on her bed next to her.

"Well what?" Cagalli asked her temper taking control. "I missed you." he said turning and looking at her with longing eyes. Cagalli gasp a bit at his eyes. "Athrun, me Kira, and Mir are leaving for Orb." Cagalli said turning to look at her desk. Then reality smacked her in the face like 10 bricks in the face coming a mile an hour. "How did you get into my room!" Cagalli asked standing up and running to her window. She looked out the window and saw her other dad with a ladder. "Your dad told me I should be romantic and come through the window." Athrun said kind of Chibi-ish form. Cagalli smacked him in the arm playfully. "Stupid. I would have found it romantic if you came through the door too. How long where you there?" she asked turning to looked at Athrun. "A minute or two. But Cagalli if I didn't come through the window blood would be spilling out of your head on the floor." Athrun said taking hold of her hands.

"Tomorrow is too close for me Cagalli." Athrun said running his hand through her hair. Cagalli followed his hand as it moved in her hair. Cagalli looked away as he pulled his hand back. "I don't want to leave Athrun. I mean I told you though." Cagalli mumbled still looking at the floor. "I told you my secret Cagalli." Athrun said looking at her eyes once more burning holes in her. Cagalli closed her eyes and sighed. "It is different Athrun." Cagalli started but Athrun kissed her on the lips. "Then Ms. Attha, promise me that you will let me marry you when you are old enough, and ready." Athrun said pulling her into a hug. "But Yunna." Cagalli said looking up into his eyes. "Never mind him Cagalli." Athrun said pulling her close again.

"_So that is how we promised each other?" Cagalli asked sitting back a bit. "Well that and some other things." Athrun said smiling at the girl. "Really there's more!" Cagalli asked excited sitting up once more. "Of course." Athrun said simply as she scooted closer more to hear more about there story. "Do you really want to heard more?" Athrun asked looking confused at her. "Yes, some how I can just tell everything you say is true. And something warm is right here." Cagalli said placing her hands on her heart. "Well okay then.." Athrun said starting there tail out where he left off._

Tomorrow came fast for Cagalli. She remember her night with Athrun very well. After there little hug Cagalli and him listened to the radio and laid on her bed. When Cagalli laid down again one time her shirt flew up a bit and it landed with her stomach showing. Athrun started moving her fingers around her belly button. Cagalli giggle a bit as he played with her stomach a bit more. Athrun sat up over her and moved a bit so his head was right above where hers was. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked looking up into his shiny emerald eyes. Slowly Athrun dipped down and kissed Cagalli again on the lips. "Keep this kiss forever." he said kissing her. "Keep this kiss for when we meet again." he said kissing her again. "And keep this kiss as if we will never be apart." he said softly kissing her once again. Cagalli smiled at him and then she kissed him on the lips. "Never be apart." she said kissing him on the cheek. And then Athrun helped her pack.

"Goodbye Dearka." Mir said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. Dearka smiled at her as she walked on the shuttle. Lacus smiled as she saw Kira off. It seemed like they patched things together. Lacus gently kissed Kira on the lips. Kira and Lacus both blushed as she pulled back. Kira left after saying goodbye. Cagalli turned to Athrun with a smile. He smiled back at her. Cagalli hugged him. Athrun hugged back softly and then kissed her before she entered the shuttle.

"Kira did you always have that ring?" Mir asked sitting down next to Cagalli. Cagalli looked at his hand and there was a sliver band. "Ki-Kira?" Cagalli asked up looking at her brother. "Lacus gave it to me." Kira protested as he looked out the window with a blush on his cheeks. Cagalli smiled at that. Mir laughed as well. "Well what do we have here?" Kira asked picking up Mir's wrist showing a gold band. "Dearka gave it to me." Mir said pulling back her hand in protest. "And you?" Kira asked turning to Cagalli. Cagalli shook her head. Cagalli looked out at the window as clouds passed by the window. "Cagalli?" Mir asked as tears appeared in Cagalli's eyes. "It's nothing. I must be strong." Cagalli mumbled.

Cagalli approached her father with stern eyes. "You must know the only reason I called you was so that we could get out of that mess. I don't want to be here." Cagalli said in a almost mocking tone to her father. "Well I am not surprised at that, Cagalli." Uzumi said as his daughter walked past him. "Dad.." Kira said looking at Uzumi. "Kira, and Mir." Uzumi said noticing Mir behind Kira. "Good to see you all again. We didn't touch your rooms." he said as both of them walked with Uzumi down the hall. Kira nodded as did Mir.

Mir entered her light blue room. There on her bed was white roses surrounded by light cloud pillows all around the bed. Her TV was on the weather channel and her bed side table had her favorite cloud clock on it. She picked up the roses and smiled as she read the card. "Wow it was hard to get these things delivered. Love you, Dearka." the card read. Mir twirled and landed on her bed as the some pillows flew up at the impact of her fall. "Rain later today, but should be a nice day to do something outside with friends and family." said the person on the weather channel. "Baa-kaaa" Mira yelled into one of her pillows.

Kira saw Mir walk in her room and followed suit by entering his room. A nice red orange color on the walls with pictures of friends on them. In the middle of the wall was a picture of him and Athrun playing basket ball. Kira pulled out a picture from his pocket and placed it in its place. There in the picture was a happy Cagalli holding a ice cream cone with Athrun standing next to her with Lacus on her other side as Kira handed her, her ice cream. Kira sighed as he looked a Lacus and then looked at his finger. And remember that night that Athrun came.

_Athrun had just told Kira that Lacus was here. He was so happy to see her he missed a step and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell down the stairs. "Oh my Kira!" Lacus came running over to him. "Hi, Lacus." Kira said smiling at her. "Kira, you goof." she said hugging him as he sat up. Kira smiled as she started crying on to his shirt. "Kira, please take this ring, and promise that you will come back. Come back to me.(1)" she said tears still in her eyes. "I promise." he said kissing her cheek._

Kira took a look at his bed. Still clean as ever. The red sheets folded nicely at the top. 'Lacus' he thought as he laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

Cagalli had entered her room before. A nice cream color cover the wall. Cagalli sat in the chair when she first entered her room. She quickly changed cloths and took a shower. Once she got out she found a letter on her dresser top. "Cagalli opened it and read it. She smiled as she read it. "Athrun." she mumbled. She laid on her. She soon fell asleep.

When Cagalli woke up it was 1 am. Cagalli was groggy and made her way to the kitchen. Her stomach was bigger then her pride so she went for food. "Hey Cagalli." Mir greeted her softly before she took bite of her PB and J sandwich. Cagalli looked over as she saw Kira and Mir sitting at the table eating. "Hey do you have another one of those?" Cagalli asked softly as she sat down next to Kira. "Sure." Kira answered handing her a sandwich as well. "We have each other." Cagalli muttered as she looked at Mir across the table. "Yeah." she said smiling looking at Cagalli and Kira. "Yeah." Kira also said looking at Mir and Cagalli. Cagalli smiled.

Athrun sat up in his bed. He looked at his clock and it was 1 am. He sighed as if Cagalli was right next to him. He could almost feel Cagalli smiling her soft warm smile like she was right at him. Athrun looked at the letter Kira gave him before they left. There was a picture inside. There in the picture was a happy Cagalli holding a ice cream cone with Athrun standing next to her with Lacus on her other side as Kira handed her, her ice cream. Athrun smiled as he remember that day.

The next day Athrun met up with Lacus and Dearka. "We have each other guys." Lacus said smiling at the two boys in front of her. "Yes we do." Athrun said smiling at them. Dearka smiled as well and looked up at the sky. "Nice day." he muttered as he watched the clouds go by. Images of Mir and him sitting on a hill filled his head and made him smile more. "Never alone." Lacus said smiling grabbing hold of Athrun and Dearka's hand. "Yeah." they answered at the same time.

* * *

(1) From episode 48. I bought most of GS on DVD and I remembered that line while typing and I thought it would be perfect for the flash back. And you can see everyone's rooms! Yay! Well thanks for all the reviews. Also I would like to say I finished a complete story. Thanks all. 


	8. Chapter 8 coming back to me

So I'm back with another chapter. So you know I don't on GS or GSD, so lets continue shall we.

* * *

"_Then it was five years after that…" Athrun continued. _

It had been 5 years since the last time Athrun had seen Cagalli, well in person. She was all over the TV screen. When her father passed away 2 years ago she was the ruler of Orb. And she also started singing when she got back and was a big hit everywhere. Kira always sat by her side and was her body guard as well. Mir was also along with Cagalli as she made her way up to rule the land. Athrun had finished school be great friends with Lacus and Dearka. Yzak had to go back to the PLANTS a little after Cagalli and the others left. Athrun also hung around Stellar, Luna, Shinn, Rey, and Meryin. It seemed so weird to watch all of them grow up and find loves of there own. Shinn got together with Luna after Stellar crushed his heart by kissing Rey as a dare. Shinn didn't believe her so Ray and Stellar stayed together and Shinn and Luna stayed together. Meryin soon found a guy that she worked with. His name was Auel.

Athrun watched them graduate and so did Lacus. Dearka said he had to go some where. Lacus and Athrun didn't press the matter and didn't ask. The plan for Dearka was to go and visit Mir. And it would have worked for the fact that Lacus and Athrun found out about it. So they all decided to go to Orb and visit there loves and friends. Easier said then done.

Cagalli smiled as she popped out of the water from the ocean. Mir and Kira played along with her. The salt water moving around there legs softly. It was a perfect day for Cagalli because she had nothing to do that day. So Kira suggested beach. And so they packed up there things and left of the beach. "Kira!" Cagalli shouted out as she chased her brother around splashing water on him. Kira laughed and Mir joined in.

Athrun, Lacus, and Dearka tried seeing Cagalli, Kira, and Mir for the past 3 days. But every time she stepped out in plain view fans would come screaming and wanting her autograph. Athrun had given up and wanted to go and have fun. Lacus and Dearka tagged along as they ended up at the beach. Lacus had her hair into and pony tail with hibiscus flowers sticking out of it. She was wearing a pink bikini that had small roses on the top of the corner of both parts. The bottom was held together with a red ribbon at the bottom. Dearka was just wearing green swim trunks that went to his knee. Athrun was wearing a white button up shirt with only the bottom two buttons buttoned. He was wearing red swing trunks that were black with flower prints on the sides only that went down to his knee as well. "You know I worry about you." Lacus said as they stopped at a stop sign. "What for?" he asked turning to a parking lot. "Well you have your shirt opened like that showing your abs." Lacus said as he turned off the car. "I have a heart for only one person Lacus." Athrun said turning to her and smiling. She smiled too. Dearka jumped out of the back of the jeep and ran for the water. Athrun laughed as he saw Dearka throw his green sandals off and ran into the water.

Athrun pitched the umbrella and Lacus laid out her towel. "How about a dip first?" Athrun asked Lacus as he took off his shirt and she laid down on the pink towel. "Fine." Lacus said knowing if she didn't go Athrun would throw her in. Lacus and Athrun raced there way down to the water. Lacus won and flowed in the water. Athrun ran in a little after her. Lacus started splashing him with water. "Lacus." Athrun said through splashes as he back up. Until Athrun hit something or rather someone.

"Hey watch where you going!" shouted the girl who just fell into the water with Athrun. "Sorry" Athrun mumbled standing up. "Cagalli!" someone called as he approached them. Athrun turned quickly at the name and saw a girl with bright amber eyes and a girl wearing a orange with outlined yellow bikini. There where tiny beads hanging on the strings that tied the bottom together as the little skirt around it cut off on the side of the skirt. "Cagalli!" Athrun said blushing at seeing her there and in that. Cagalli turned a bit. He eyes lighted up. She jumped on him and hugged him and shouting "Athrun!" "Cagalli?" Kira asked coming up to them. Lacus caught her breath hearing his voice. "Kira?" Lacus asked walking toward him. Kira smiled and said her name softly. "Kira!" Lacus shouted and jumped into his arms. She stood back a bit and looked at him. He was wearing brown swim trunks down to his knee with a green blue color top. It had a lighter yellow then Cagalli's outline on his shirt. And was opened all the way. Lacus blushed seeing his abs.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cagalli asked happily sitting on Athrun's lap. She had put two hibiscus in her hair a small yellow one and a slightly bigger orange one. "Well I came here for you." Athrun said kissing her on the lips. Cagalli smiled as he pulled away. "Well I want to go for a walk." Cagalli said happily pulling Athrun along with her. Lacus and Kira smiled as they made there way on there walk. Mir and Dearka played in the water more.

"Cagalli." Athrun said getting her attention. "Yes?" she asked happily to him. "I couldn't help but notice when you sat on me back there-" Athrun started but Cagalli cut in. "Oh no I have gotten fat haven't I?" she asked turning away from him not wanting to know the truth. "No that's not it Cagalli." Athrun said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to see him. "You Have gotten really skinny." Athrun said looking at her with concerned eyes. "Oh well that's nothing." Cagalli said looking at the ocean at there feet. "Cagalli." Athrun said making her look at him. "Okay I don't always have time to eat so I don't." Cagalli said looking up into Athrun's eyes. He looked back down at her with worried eyes. "Don't worry okay." she said hugging him. He smiled a took in Cagalli's sweet features again. She blush a bit and turned away from him. Athrun just smiled and picked her up. "Athrun!" Cagalli yelled as he dropped her in the shallow water. And Cagalli and Athrun played in the small puddles of water.

"It's great to have you back Kira." Lacus said laying her head on his shoulder. Kira smiled at her and brought his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into and graceful hug. Mir and Dearka continued splashing each other. "Dearka!" Mir yelled throwing more water on him. Dearka laughed and then suddenly threw Mir into a giant hug. "I missed you." he said softly into her ear. Mir blushed a bit and hugged him back. Cagalli and Athrun made there way back to the group arm in arm.

"Great my big break in reporting and I have to track a star." Shinn scoffed as he walked down the street with Stellar. "It's not so bad. Look the ocean!" she said happily and pointed to the water. Shinn smiled as the girl went running for the water. Shinn liked Luna but Stellar still held most of his heart. He would never admit to it though. Shinn followed after Stellar but got detracted by the target. "That's her. The one I have to get." Shinn said quietly running behind a sand dune before he was seen. "Stellar! Look." Shinn said calling Stellar to hide with him. "What?" Stellar asked looking over the dune. "That's her. Cagalli Yula Attha. The girl were suppose to hit" Shinn said eying Cagalli. "Hit? That sounds wrong somehow." Stellar said placing her finger on her chin. "Never mind we have to get pictures of her for the paper. She has been missing all day. So now we know where she's at." Shin said picking up his camera.

Kira smiled as he saw Mir, Dearka, Cagalli, and Athrun were making there way back to him and Lacus. Kira then heard a click. "huh?" Kira said looking around a bit. Athrun's eyes narrowed as he heard it to. Dearka also heard the noise. "Kira." Athrun said moving his eyes to a sand dune. "Yeah. Come on Cagalli." Kira said taking her hand and pulling her closer. Lacus stayed close as well. Dearka slowly made his way over to the sound. So did Athrun.

Shinn had started taking pictures as all six people made there way to the blanket two people where sitting at. Stellar sat next to him and watched the people. Soon the one person on the blanket moved and grabbed Cagalli's hand. Then the two other guys where missing. Shinn stopped taking pictures at that point and as soon as he did-. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as two guys came jumping on him. One guy had his left are and leg pined down and the other guy the other side. "What the hell. Get off of me." Shinn shouted he had his eyes closed so he couldn't tell if they were going to kill him or not. "Athrun?" Stellar asked one of the boys. Athrun turned and saw Stellar standing by herself near the parking lot. "Oh ,Hi Stellar." Athrun said and smiled at her. "Wait Stellar then- Shinn!" Dearka said looking down at the boy laying in the sand. Shinn opened his eyes at this. "Athrun! Dearka!…. Get the hell off me now!" he said as Athrun and Dearka started moving away.

"Shinn?" Lacus asked as Athrun and Dearka came back from there "hunt". "Lacus!" Stellar said happily running and hugging Lacus. "Stellar." Lacus said with a smile. "Umm am I missing something?" Cagalli said walking from behind Kira. "Nothing my love." Athrun said and kissed her forehead. "Whoa! Athrun you and… Cagalli?" Shinn asked in disbelief. "Yeah." he said looking at Shinn. "Well it's just I was sent out to find her and take pictures of her because she was no where to be seen on the grounds of her house." Sinn said holding up his camera.

"That explains the noise. Kira said looking a Shinn. "And you are?" Shinn said rudely. "Kira Yamato." Kira said looking at the man. "Stellar wants to show you something Lacus." Stellar said happily pulling something out of her pocket. "shin gave Stellar this while hiding from you all." Stellar said pulling out a nice round and full calm shell. "That looks so pretty." Lacus said smiling picking up the shell. Stellar smiled and picked up the shell again. She turned and ran and gave Shinn a hug. In which he turned a deep red.

"Well I think I should get going before some one else finds me." Cagalli said picking up her white jacket throwing it on and left it un zipped. Athrun followed by putting on his shirt and leavening it unbuttoned. "Cagalli, can you go on a head. I umm I want to stay behind a bit more." Mir said looking at Dearka. Cagalli shrugged and picked up her bag. "I'll take her home." Athrun said to Kira as Kira started to stand. Kira smiled "Okay" he said. Cagalli smiled as Athrun took her hand.

"_Athrun may I ask about Yunna as of now?' Cagalli said sitting closer and taking Athrun's hand. "I'll skip ahead a bit then." Athrun said. "Anything good happen?" Cagalli asked before he started again. "No silly." Athrun said picking up one of his hands and poking her nose. Cagalli smiled at that. "Well we'll get on to Yunna." Athrun said starting again._

"Cagalli!" said the purple monkey running to Cagalli in her bikini still but wearing her white shirt over it. "Yunna." she said coldly and walked past him. Athrun smiled as Yunna got mad at her. "Cut the crap Attha!" he yelled after her. "You know I get what I want, and what I **want** is you!" Yunna said grabbing her wrist. Yunna pulled her up to him and kissed her. Athrun got mad and broke them apart. The kiss only last a mila second but Cagalli thought she was caught for minutes. Athrun threw Yunna out of the house. Cagalli ran to her room while Athrun did this.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked while entering her room. No answer was heard, only sobs. When Athrun enter he saw Cagalli in a white skirt and a green shirt. She was laying on her bed crying. "Cagalli." Athrun said softly sitting down next to her side and stroke her hair. "Athrun.." Cagalli started but got lost in sobs. "Shhhhh now." he said as he put his head down closer to hers. "Athrun, it was grosses thing ever." Cagalli said throwing herself on him. Athrun was thrown off a bit by this and landed on the floor. Cagalli cried in his chest. "Cagalli it's okay." Athrun said stroking her back. "But Athrun, I love you!" Cagalli yelled. Athrun's eyes widened a bit. Cagalli had never said that to him before. He smiled as he closed his eyes and hugger her more.

"Cagalli, Athrun" Kira called as he walked into Cagalli's room. Kira smiled as he saw Athrun sleeping on the floor with Cagalli in his lap. Athrun had his arms wrapped around her tight and she held onto his bare chest. Kira wanted to move her but knew it was best not to. Lacus also entered to see them. She was wearing a white shirt to cover her body.

Kira lend Lacus out of the room and they went to the kitchen. "So can I cook for you?" Lacus asked entering the kitchen. Kira smiled at that which Lacus thought meant she could. "When did you learn how to cook?" Kira asked as Lacus opened the refrigerator door. "When you left we still have some elective classes and I choose cooking." Lacus said pulling put some ham and butter. "Ham and butter?" Kira asked looking at what she placed on the counter. "Hold on Mr. Yamato." Lacus said also pulling out BBQ sauce out. Kira turned his head to the side as he looked at the food. This made Lacus laugh. "What?" he asked. "Nothing, where do you keep your frying pans? And do you have any hamburger buns?" Lacus asked turning to Kira. "Umm Yeah. Here are the buns." Kira said walking over to a kitchen closet handing Lacus the buns. "And here are the pans." Kisa said handing Lacus a normal sized one. "Thankyou Kira." Lacus said placing the pan on the stove. "So what am I going to eat from you today?" Kira asked sitting down at the stools for there bar kitchen table. "You'll see." Lacus said as she buttered he bread and placed it in the pan.

"Smells good." Cagalli mumbled getting feeling in her hands by moving them a bit. Cagalli tried to get up but couldn't. She looked up and saw Athrun still sleeping with his arms wrapped around her protectively. Cagalli smiled and closed her eyes again. "Uh" Athrun mumbled waking quietly. "Afternoon Mr. Zala." Cagalli said softly in to his chest. "Afternoon" he mumbled back barley opening his eyes. Cagalli raised her head a bit to get a good look at him. Athrun finally opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Cagalli. "Best wake up surprise I've ever seen." Athrun said kissing her on the cheek. "Smells like food down stairs. Want to see?" Cagalli asked not really wanting to move but her stomach had other plans. It growled a loud groan for food. Cagalli blushed and looked down to the floor. Athrun laughed a bit. "Not funny." she said standing up. "I like that skirt too." Athrun said picking her up bridle style as Cagalli was shocked and blushed. Athrun carried her down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why hello there you two." Lacus said plating two sandwiches. Ham could be hear in the pan frying. Kira turned to greet them. "Hey there." Kira waved. Cagalli blushed a bit more because she was still in Athrun's arms. "Can I sit down now?" she asked playfully to Athrun. Athrun smiled and set her down in a seat. "Here you go." Lacus said while placing the sandwiches she made down in front of Cagalli and Athrun. Cagalli quickly took a bite. She chewed for a bit and swallowed. Her mouth (food free) dropped open in shock. "It bad isn't it?" Lacus said sitting down with her own sandwich. "No! It's great." Cagalli said before biting into it again. Athrun smiled as he took a bite for himself as well.

"So where are Dearka and Mir." Cagalli asked after finishing her sandwich. Lacus pointed to her couch and Cagalli walked over and looked. Mir hand her head rested on Dearka's shoulder and Dearka had his head rest on hers. And there hands where locked together. They were softly sleeping. Cagalli smiled at this and remembered her and Athrun.

"You can't tell me you believe in the red tread of fate." Luna said smiling at Rey. "I do." he said continuing walking down the rode. "So what do you really think?" Rey asked looking at Luna. Luna looked at the ground. "Well I'm happy with Shinn but it feels like there is something missing." she said looking at the ground. Rey felt the same way. "So how are things with Stellar going?" Luna asked walking down the road once more. "I told you guys we aren't together." Rey said looking at Luna. "Yeah sorry." Luna said looking at the sky. She wanted to look anywhere but into his eyes. Rey grabbed Luna and kissed her. Luna struggled a bit and then just accepted it. After breaking away Rey smiled. Luna was confused. She looked for something to hide behind. "Luna I need you!" Rey shouted and grabbed her arms. "Rey I-I" Luna said trying to find words to say.

"Luna what the hell!" screamed Shinn. He just walked upon this scene before Rey kissed her. "Shinn!" Luna said happily running over to him. Shinn slapped her in the face. He hit so hard and Luna was so surprised she fell to the ground. "Shinn!" Rey yelled running over to Luna sitting on the ground holding her cheek. Shinn huffed and turned not saying a word. Luna sat there on the ground tears freely falling from her face. Rey bent down and hugged Luna. "I'm- I'm sorry" he muttered to her as Luna just sat there in shock.

* * *

Ha! I made Shinn evil. I'm throwing alot more GSD people in her now aren't I? Well I will make it more GS now. With not main story lines of GSD. I'll patch up things soon... I hope. Something you guys need to know. I don't know my ending when I start typing. So lets see where the typing leads up! And review please. 


	9. Chapter 9 Pretty Baby

Been off fora while but back with another chapter. Was going to be the final chapter but isn't. I still have one more chapter to type up and then you all can be free from this story. Okay I don't own Gundam SEED or the songs used in this chapter listed at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 9 Pretty Baby**

* * *

Rey took Luna home that night. She was still dazed and confused about what happened to her and Shinn. And what was up with Rey. Luna splashed water over her face in the bathroom. "Luna?" Rey asked entering the bathroom in which she was in. "Rey. I'm confused." Luna said walking and laying her chest on his head. "I understand." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It feels right." Luna said after a minute or two. "Yeah." Rey said nodding his head. "And I think me and Shinn are broken up." Luna said with a bit of a laugh. Rey wasn't fooled. "It's okay to cry. You guys have been together for almost 2 years now." Rey said pulling her back a bit. "I know. It's just- just." she started and then it turned into a full on sob. Rey hugged to her again. "It's okay." he whispered in his ear.

The sun was brightly shining down on Orb the next day and children played with water guns outside and parents sat outside watching them. Cagalli was not held in that exception either. Lacus was going to help her pick out some new cloths for her upcoming concert. Athrun tagged along as her bodyguard of course. Cagalli was humming her new song loud enough for Lacus to hear it. She looked over at her. "Cagalli?" Lacus asked getting her attention. "Yes?" Cagalli stopped humming and looked over at her friend. Lacus peered into Cagalli's eyes and she seemed to . . . glow. "What happened last night Cagalli? You seem like a different person all of a sudden?" Lacus asked seeing how Cagalli hummed more. Athrun blushed behind them.

Lacus couldn't help that Cagalli didn't answered and didn't look at her and that Athrun was blushing like a mad man. "Oh, I get it." Lacus said with a devilish smile on her face. "What, Lacus wait!" Athrun frantically shouted to try and stop her in her crazy thinking.

"What, Athrun?" Lacus said while turning and facing with a pure smile of joy on her face. "What do you umm think we umm did?" Athrun tried to ask not sounding like they did anything, but the blush still covering his face. "Don't worry I won't tell Kira." Lacus said with a wink and ran to where Cagalli was turning into a store. Athrun's blush came even more red, if that was possible.

Athrun entered the store as Lacus and Cagalli already started shopping. "It is after glow isn't?" Lacus asked with a blush on her face to Cagalli. Cagalli's face lit up and she ran into a changing room. Lacus just laughed at her. "Lacus that wasn't nice." Athrun said as he watched Cagalli peer out of the room with n evil glare toward Lacus.

After a while before Lacus stopped laughing and Athrun pulled Cagalli out of the dressing room they started shopping. Lacus picked a green shorts outfit for her to wear, a purple and white skirt set thing, and forced her to buy a yellow-ish dress. Lacus was happy with her shopping and went home early and left Athrun and Cagalli to themselves.

"So what happens last night doesn't go any where past us right?" Athrun asked with a blush on his face while they walked down the alley way. "Why I don't think we have to worry." Cagalli said with a playful smile on her face. "Cagalli!" Athrun yelled in protest following her. "We don't have to be up set Athrun. We didn't do anything wrong." Cagalli said giving him side glances. "Yeah, but we almost did." Athrun said thinking back to last night.

Athrun noticed that the light in Cagalli's room went out. He glanced at the clock and noticed it to be 9:00 pm. That was pretty early for Cagalli. So he did what any guy would do and checked up on her.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked stepping into the room. Cagalli looked up as she saw Athrun and smiled at him. He looked at her then sat down on the bed next to her. "Athrun I don't know what to do anymore!" Cagalli yelled out in frustration. Athrun smiled and placed a arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Cagalli, it will be okay." Athrun said bringing her closer. They were both quite for a while and then Cagalli took the liberty of speaking first. "I love you." she mumbled. "Yeah I know." he said with a smiled.

Cagalli drew her into a deep kiss. Athrun kissed back and soon they were both lost in the moment. Athrun was kissing her neck tenderly and Cagalli played with Athrun's hair between her fingers giving off soft moans. "Yo Cagalli. Your talent agent is here to see you." Kira yelled from the hallway. Athrun and Cagalli both bolted up and blushed. "Oh my god what were doing?" Cagalli asked in a mumbled fixing her top and pulling everything down. "I don't know?" Athrun mumbled confused at his own actions. Cagalli left in a hurry and left Athrun in her room.

"Really I don't know what happened." Athrun mumbled looking at his hand. "It's okay Athrun." Cagalli said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Athrun smiled at her before a giant crowd appeared when they exited the alley way. "I hate mobs." Cagalli mumbled while grabbing a autographic book.

Lacus happily smiled as she entered the house. Cagalli headed up for Cagalli's room but got a little lost. This place is huge after all. Lacus got to thinking as she heard footsteps coming her way. 'This is Cagalli's house, what if it's a guard that doesn't know me and kicks me out, or a pervert coming to steal some of Cagalli's thing for a person collection he has of her, or a rapid fan boy, or a murder?' Lacus thought as the footsteps came closer and it stopped behind her.

"Pervert!" Lacus screamed slapping the person in the face. 'Best action to take, and you hit them, go Lacus' Lacus thought to her self as she turned to see it was. "Kira!" Lacus yelled seeing her boyfriend behind her. "Oh my god, Kira!" Lacus said looking at him as he kept his face still from the slap. Lacus ran past him. 'What have I done?' Lacus thought running out the door leaving the bags in the hallway. She ran to her favorite place: the garden.

"Lacus?" Someone called to her. "Huh?" Lacus looked around to find the person who called. "Cagalli Athrun!" Lacus called out in surprise. 'yeah we got out of mob.' Cagalli thought as Lacus walked to them. "Hey what's wrong? You were making all sorts of faces just now." Cagalli asked her. "Huh I was!" Lacus asked feeling a blush coming on her face. "Fret not, Lacus. You looked more worried then weird." Athrun said smiling at her. Lacus smiled at them.

Athrun stood up. "I'm going to get some juice. Any request?" Athrun asked looking to Cagalli and Lacus. "Wait. . . Let me. . " Lacus started before Cagalli stood up. "Let him get them Lacus. I'll have a peach." Cagalli said looking toward Athrun. "Umm A lemon please." Lacus said to Athrun. "Then Lemon and Peach, I'll be right back." Athrun said turning and going back to the house.

"Well, not to pry or anything, but is there something wrong, Lacus?" Cagalli asked looking toward her as both sat down. "Umm. . ." Lacus mumbled looking where Athrun walked off from. "Don't worry, Athrun won't be back for a while." Cagalli said looking to where Lacus was. "Huh?" Lacus said turning to her. "He noticed you weren't feeling well, so he thought I should listen if you wanted to talk. Though he knows you better then me, but it is good to talk." Cagalli said as Lacus turned to the flowers on the floor wall.

"When did he say that?" Lacus asked turning back to Cagalli. "Well, he didn't. But I know that he meant it." Cagalli said with a smile as a butterfly flew over head. "You mean with just a look!" Lacus asked happily to her. "Well we are together now. Do you want to talk or not?" Cagalli asked eyeing Lacus with a smile on her face.

"Umm . . . What if you were to called Athrun something bad or hit him hard, Cagalli?" Lacus asked looking at her with a blush. "What kind of bad like give him a good slap, or calling him a sicko, or a good smack in the chest?" Cagalli asked digging deeper. "No nothing like that." Lacus said holding her hands up in defense. Lacus looked at the flowers again. "I'd apologize." Cagalli mumbled. "What" Lacus asked looking at Cagalli smiling at the sky.

"Like I said before, me and Athrun, were together now, and I'm the type to speak my mind. So there are times when I say bad thing or hit him. But I really do love him, and I want to stay together." Cagalli started and looked at Lacus. "So I apologize. A lot of the things I say I don't really mean, or understand in a bad way at the time. It's only later I realize how much I hurt him. That's when I want to apologize. So I say I'm sorry." Cagalli smiled at Lacus. "And I know Athrun will say it's okay. I mean when Athrun does stupid thing, which he actually does, but when he does and he apologizes I say it's okay too." Cagalli finished.

"That's wonderful." Lacus said happily looking at Cagalli with a smile. "So if you apologize to Kira, I'm sure he'll say it is okay." Cagalli with a wink. "Thanks" Lacus mumbled with a blush over her face. "So that juice!" Athrun said popping from behind the one tree scaring Lacus and Cagalli. "Athrun don't do that!" Cagalli yelled at him and punched his arm. "Owww Cagalli." Athrun said rubbing his arm. "I- I'm sorry." Cagalli said looking at the grass. "No problem my love." Athrun said kissing her forehead. Lacus grabbed her drink and left to talk to Kira.

"What did she say?" Athrun said taking a sip out of his own drink. "None of your business!" Cagalli said in protest of him. Athrun smiled at her and tackled her to the ground. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked looking up into Athrun's emerald eyes. They were sitting like they did so long ago on Cagalli's bed. "I love you." Athrun mumbled pulling her into a deep kiss.

Lacus took another long sip of her drink and ran into Kira's room. "Kira?" Lacus questioned as she entered his room. "Oh hi Lacus." Kira said cheerfully to see her. A red mark was still on his face from were she slapped him. "Sorry." Lacus mumbled looking down at the carpet. "Huh?" Kira questioned standing up from his bed. "I'm sorry." Lacus said looking into his soft violet eyes. Kira smiled at her. "Okay." he said and hugged her. Lacus blushed a bit and hugged him back. "Kira I'm sorry I called you a pervert. I just don't know my way around here and I thought.." Lacus started but Kira placed a finger on her lips. "I know. You don't remember everything here. That's okay." Kira said with smile. Lacus smiled too and hugged him.

"God that was great!" Mir said rolling off Dearka. "I didn't know you could stretch like that." Dearka said looking over at Mir on the floor. Beads of sweat covered her forehead. "Yeah, well me neither." Mir said with a laugh. "Oh My God! What are you doing Mir!" A scream came from the door as a boy there age with brown hair entered the room.

He blinked a few times looking at Mir and Dearka lying on the floor **with** there clothes on and a twister pad on the floor. "Twister?" he asked looking at Mir. "Tolle! What the hell are you doing here!" Mir demanded sitting up looking up at him. "I was. . . Well I just happen to over heard-" Tolle started but Dearka cut him off. "You thought we where doing it. Wow man you need to stop ease dropping." Dearka said sitting up. Mir playfully hit Dearka's arm because he said 'they were doing it'. Tolle looked confused and turned his back to Mir. "I thought you loved me." he said in a whisper. "I do!" Mir said happily standing up swiping off her forehead of sweat. Dearka looked dumbstruck. 'She loves this guy?' Dearka thought looking as Tolle turned to face her. "As a friend of course." Mir said looking at Dearka. Dearka smiled at her.

Tolle smiled at her. "So you found someone new?" he asked looking at Dearka. "Yep! And I told you I would." Mir said as she sat down again and hugged Dearka around his shoulders. Tolle smiled and left. "Who was he?" Dearka asked looking at Mir. "Old boy friend." Mir said and kissed Dearka's cheek.

Cagalli smiled as she woke up. A strong arm around her waist. Athrun who was already up smiled as he pulled her closer. Cagalli decided to play a bit. "You up Cagalli?" Athrun asked. "Unh the sea monkey has my money.(1)" Cagalli mumbled. Athrun giggled a bit. "Yeah I'm a natural blond." Cagalli mumbled a moved a bit. Athrun went on a full on laugh. "Athrun?" Cagalli asked turning over. "Nothing." Athrun mumbled between laughs. Athrun slid out of the bed and went for the bathroom. Cagalli smiled as she stood up and stretched out a bit.

"Have a good night sleep?" Athrun asked pulling her into a hug from behind. "Yes I did. Thanks for laying next to me all night." Cagalli said with a kiss on cheek. Cagalli and Athrun made there way down to breakfast to find Mir and Lacus down there talking. "Hey guys!" Cagalli said happily running to them. "Hey." they answered. "Where's Kira and Dearka?" Athrun asked looking for the other two. "Well. . . "Lacus mumbled looking at her empty plate of food.

"Cagalli!" shouted a girl voice followed by a head of purple hair. "Yunna?" Questioned looking at the man entering the house. "Get out now!" She demanded. Yunna looked at her with a sad puppy dog look. "Now!" Cagalli shouted. Athrun took that cue and threw Yunna out again. "Nice work Athrun!" Kira said tapping Kira on his shoulder. Dearka also came with a smile on his face. "Thanks" Athrun mumbled as a limo came and picked Yunna up.

"Cagalli your concert's tomorrow so let us hear you sing!" Mir said happily as they sat out side in the garden. "Okay I'll sing only two okay." Cagalli said thinking about the songs in her head. 'How many songs are you singing tomorrow?" Lacus asked sitting down on the blanket around some flowers. "It's only a small concert so only 6." Cagalli said picking her first song.

_She lived like she knew nothing lasts _

_Didn't care to look like anyone else _

_And she was beautiful, so beautiful _

_I still hear her laugh like she's here _

_Shower it down on all the young _

_It isn't so wrong to have such fun _

_Forever angel _

_I hope they love yo like we do _

_Forever angel _

_I'll be proud to be like you _

_Be like you _

_I'll be proud to be like you_

_Does the sun shine up at you when you are looking down? _

_Do you get along with the others around? _

_It's got to be better than before _

_You don't need to worry now you're gone _

_Forever angel _

_I hope they love yo like we do _

_Forever angel _

_I'll be proud to be like you _

_Be like you _

_Just like you _

_And when i go to sleep at night _

_I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me _

_For every fall I'll ever break _

_Each moment's breath I wanna taste _

_Confidence and conscience _

_Decadent extravagance _

_Never ending providence _

_For loving when I had the chance _

_Forever angel _

_I hope they love yo like we do _

_Forever angel _

_I'll be proud to be like you _

_Forever angel _

_I'll be proud to be like you _

_Forever angel _

_I'll be proud to be like you_

Cagalli sang her first song. And Athrun and the others joined them soon enough as Cagalli was picking her second song to sing. "That was great." Lacus commented as Mir nodded in agreement with her. Athrun sat next Dearka as they all on the grass.

_Its just one more day._

_No one said there would be rain again._

_I won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the weather man._

_Get away for a while, here I am out on my own again. _

_Won't blame it on myself, no I'll blame it on the weather man. _

_Standing on the shore calling out you name_

_I was here before, I could see your face._

_Only clouds will see tears are in my eyes empty like my heart why'd you say goodbye, _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again._

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again. The rain goes on, on, on and on again. _

_Alone I can hear, _

_hear our song playing for me again._

_Won't blame it on myself, oh no I'll blame it on the weather man. _

_Standing on the shore calling out your name, _

_I was here before I could see your face. _

_Only clouds will see tears are in my eyes empty like my heart why'd you say goodbye._

_The rain goes on, on, on, and on again. _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again. _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again._

_Maybe it's to late, _

_maybe its to late to try again._

_And maybe I can't break,_

_And maybe I can't blame the weather man... _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again. _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again. _

_The rain goes on, on, on and on again. _

_I'll blame it on the weather man..._

As Cagalli finished the last song Athrun and the others clapped. "That one is new." Kira said after everyone was one clapping. "Yeah well I just finished writing it the day before Athrun and the others came so I didn't get a lot of time to practice it. But I'm glad you all like it." Cagalli said with a smile.

Athrun took Cagalli to the ocean later around 6. The sun was setting and Cagalli almost glowed in the sunset lit beach. Cagalli smiled and slashed around in the water. "Come on Athrun!" Cagalli called out to Athrun while waving her hand in the air. He followed her into the small part of the water. "I love Athrun Zala!" Cagalli yelled facing the ocean. "What are you doing?" Athrun asked pulling her to face him.

"It's said if you shout the person you love into the ocean then it will reflect on to the heavens so it brings you happiness." Cagalli said looking out at the water. "How does that figure?" Athrun asked looking out to the water. "Well the water is blue so it is reflected on to the sky right?" Cagalli asked turning to face him. "Yeah I guess so." Athrun said looking at her. He turned to the water. "I love Cagalli Yula Attha!" Athrun screamed out. Cagalli smiled.

"Kira do you think we can stay like this forever?" Lacus asked looking at the sky which was red, orange, light blue, and slightly purple. "Maybe, well I mean we have to leave this spot or else life will pass us by, but yeah, we can stay together like this forever." Kira said with a smile as Lacus giggled at his logic.

Mir and Dearka sat out in the garden some more. "Sky looks so nice." Mir said glancing up at the sky again. "Just as pretty as you." Dearka said looking at her. Mir smiled with a small blush on her face.

Luna sat on the top of Rey's roof. "Hey there." Rey said in a small voice as he greeted Luna. "Hey there!" she said with a smile on her face. "So Shinn is happy?" Rey asked noticing that his phone hadn't been thrown from the roof. "Yeah." Luna said with a smile. He was mad that you kissed another girl he liked but he was okay, and he's in Stellar's care." Luna said with a smile. "Well first off just to clear the air here, she kissed me first not the other way around, and that's good to hear." Rey said with a smile.

"pretty baby don't you leave me. I have been saving smiles for you. pretty baby why can't you see. you're the one that I belong to. I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm. for you're the sun that breaks the storm. I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound. as long as you keep coming' around, oh pretty baby" Stellar sang softly stroking Shinn's soft black hair. As Shinn slowly fell asleep in her lap.

* * *

(1) From finding Nemo. When Dory is waking up. I love that movie. Okay the songs are Angel by the Coors, The rain goes on by Somone(don'tknow the name), and Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carltin.

Okay when I got my last round of reviews some people asked for more Mir x Dearka moments and Lacus x Kira moments. So there you go. Not much but the best I could do. And I almost forgot about the GSD people so I added that bit at the end. I tried to makethe chapterlonger then the rest so I hope you all enjoy. And note I have no idea if that ocean shouting works, just sounded like a cheesy fluf stuff for Cagalli and Athrun. So review please.


	10. Chapter 10 Concert of love

Really long chpater to write because of lyrics. Hope you all like. Do not Gundam SEED or Destiny, or any songs in this chapter.

**Chapter 10 Concert of love**

* * *

Cagalli sighed deeply as she was back stage. "Nervous?" Athrun asked coming from behind her. "Ah! Umm . . . Yeah, just a little." Cagalli said looking out to the crowd again. Athrun smiled at her and she smiled an unsure smile back. "Don't worry your Cagalli Yula Attha, a pop princess, they'll love you." Athrun said pulling her into a hug and rest the top of his chin on the top of her head. Cagalli took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah!" she said happily.

"Cagalli, your not going alone either." Lacus said walking up to Cagalli and touched her arm. Athrun looked over and saw Lacus. She was wearing a pink dress that started at her chest and spilt an inch above her knee. There where darker pink swirls on the top and a little bit of them on the side of the slit. There were no sleeves but add on sleeves. Which started half way up her upper arm that draped over her arm to her elbow which reviled a pink see through cloth for the rest of the arm to her wrist. And of course had her white high heels on.

"Wow, when did you buy that Lacus?" Athrun asked remembering a time when she could have gotten it. "Kira gave it to me." Lacus answered him happily. "Kira?" Cagalli questioned looking at her brother who was wearing a blush. "I have one for you to Cagalli. But later when you perform together." Kira said losing his blush and smiled toward his sister. Now Athrun felt bad. And this didn't go un noticed by Cagalli. "I love you too ya know." Cagalli said giving Athrun a kiss on the cheek. "Hey now!" Kira said in a warning tone. And Lacus just laughed at him.

"Ms. Attha your cloths are here hurry and get changed please." a stage hand said and ran away from them to get things ready. "Well I better go." Cagalli said a waved the others off. Athrun sighed. "What's wrong Athrun?" Mir asked entering the waiting room they were in with Dearka. "Well, I just want to make her happy." Athrun said. "Athrun being with Cagalli all these years I can tell you she is happiest with you." Mir said with a smile. Athrun smiled back at her. "I'm going to ask her tonight." Athrun said pulling out a small velvet box. "No way!" Lacus said happily standing up from when she was sitting down. "But I don't know when." Athrun mumbled looking at the box stroking the soft texture.

"I'm back!" Cagalli said happily running over to the others as Athrun quickly pocketed the box. "What's wrong?" Cagalli asked as everyone watched her. "You're a girl!" Dearka said looking at her. She punched him in the shoulder. "Of course I'm a girl!" Cagalli shouted at him. "No this just reminds me you are a girl." Dearka said trying to defend himself. "That means the same thing jackass!" Cagalli shouted at him again.

It was true though Cagalli looked nice. Her hair was down but for a bit of the top half was pulled into a pony tail, as her front bangs framed her face and the back of her hair flared out at the end. She was wearing a top that was cut in half, part of it was green that followed up her neck but with a button clipping it together at the top. It spilt into a shape of an upside down U and pulled into long sleeves with a black band around the middle of the lower part of her arm and had a slit to that point. There was a green band that went across her chest that had a black see through cloth to her belly button, but she was wearing a black bikini top under it so you couldn't see anything. The pants were green as well with a small black bands around an inch below her knee cap. With matching sandals. "You look great Cagalli." Athrun said after looking at her for a minute or two.

"Ms. Attha, be ready to be on stage in 5." said the same stage hand and ran past them again. "Good luck." Athrun said kissing her forehead and the others left her and Lacus behind. "I'll be right here okay Cagalli." Lacus said holding Cagalli's hand. "Yeah I know." Cagalli said with a smile. She turned and took a deep breath. "I can do it." she said happily clenching her fist. Lacus nodded and Cagalli took center stage.

The music started playing as the curtain rose up.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

Cagalli started sing as fan clapped for her. And she sang. And some people sang along.

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go alone_

_I've tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Incomplete_

As Cagalli finished whistles and cheers came from the song as chanted "Cagalli". Athrun smiled as Cagalli smiled to the crowd. Being her body guard meant he could stand in the front of the stage.

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're makin' like i turn you off  
When I know you think I'm sweet_

Cagalli started again singing. And more people sang along.

_It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer 'Sure' _

So I walk a little slower  
And I try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
The good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
NO flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not _

You always, dress in yellow  
When you wanna dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told

You keep waiting where you are  
For what, you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And go, baby, go

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not  
_

_Oh... oh  
I could be the one  
for you  
Oh... yeah  
Maybe yes,  
maybe no  
Oh... oh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You gotta let me know _

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way  
Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
And it might take a lot  
But... why not  
Why not

_Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not  
Why not_

Cagalli finished with that song and more people clapped. Cagalli looked to Athrun and smiled. He smiled back. Then she sang Angel. And every one cheered. And she left for a cloths change. She came out wearing a light blue sparkling t-shirt and hip hugger jeans. And then she welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming out. And then she sang another song.

_I hate the world today_

_You're so good to me_

_I know but I can't change_

_Tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like maybe_

_I'm an angel underneath_

_Innocent and sweet_

_Yesterday I cried_

_Must have been relieved to see_

_The softer side_

_I can understand how you'd be so confused_

_I don't envy you_

_I'm a little bit of everything_

_All rolled into one_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_So take me as I am_

_This may mean_

_You'll have to be a stronger man_

_Rest assured that_

_When I start to make you nervous_

_And I'm going to extremes_

_Tomorrow I will change_

_And today won't mean a thing_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Just when you think, you got me figured out_

_The season's already changing_

_I think it's cool, you do what you do_

_And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_I'm nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease_

_I'm a goddess on my knees_

_When you hurt, when you suffer_

_I'm your angel undercover_

_I've been numb, I'm revived_

_Can't say I'm not alive_

_You know I wouldn't want it any other way _

More people clapped and cheered and Athrun made a face to Cagalli. She smiled at him. She pulled the mouthed 'I love you.' and blew a kiss to him. Which the crowd thought it was to them and cheered more. Then she sang 'Blame it on the weather man.' and the crowd listened to the new song and everyone clapped. Cagalli smiled and went off stage to change again. That's Athrun made his move.

He was walking backstage as he saw Lacus and Kira. "Ready?" Lacus asked taking his hand. "Yeah he nodded. "You know what to do?" Athrun asked her. "Yes, I will say to Cagalli that I think there something we need before we go on, and you walk on stage and propose." Lacus said happily. Kira shook his head. "Good luck Athrun." Kira said and Lacus walked off to help Cagalli dress.

"Ready?" Athrun asked Kira. Kira blushed and took out the pink diamond ring he had in his pocket and looked at it lovingly. "Yeah." he muttered and place the ring in his pocket again. "Ready!" Cagalli said running in. She was wearing a cream colored dress with the top starting at her neck and it opened up to show her shoulders but wrapped back around in the middle of her upper arm and followed it down to her hand where it was like a glove but cut off at her fingers and thumb. That top part followed down her back like a cape. There was an under dress that was also cream colored and cut into three panels with the middle one longest going down to her knee. All of it lined with gold lining. She also was wearing cream boots that followed all the way up her leg. To top off the sleeves gold bracelets with the same design of Lacus's dark pink color were on them, on both arms. "Athrun what are doing here?" Cagalli asked as Lacus entered as well.

"Well as your body guard I need to be here for when you finish so you are safe." Athrun said. 'Good thing I thought of reasons or else I would be in trouble.' he thought. Lacus and Kira let out the breath they were holding. "So lets go Cagalli." Lacus said tugging on Cagalli's sleeve. "Okay." Cagalli said turning back to the stage. And Athrun noticed the white flowers in her hair because it was down. He smiled.

"Okay this is the last song of the night and I am going to be singing with my friend Lacus Clyne." Cagalli said grabbing the mike. "But Cagalli something needs to be addressed first." Lacus and gave a wink off stage. Athrun stepped on stage. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli questioned running over to him. He had a mike in his hand started talking as she made her way toward him.

"Cagalli, you are the best girl I have ever met, and you are different then any other girl I have met." Athrun started looking at her as she stood in front of him with a confused look on her face. "And I wanted to know . . . " he started and got down on one knee and the crowd that was silent before started cheering and Cagalli covered her mouth with her hands. "Will you marry me?" he asked holding up the opened velvet reliving a ring that had a emerald as deep as Athrun's eyes on a sliver band. The crowd got quite as she didn't answer at first. Cagalli started crying, "Of course you idiot!" she yelled and jumped into his arms. The crowd started cheering again. And Athrun slipped the ring on her finger.

By now Kira entered the stage from the other side were Lacus was standing, crying at Athrun and Cagalli. "Lacus?" Kira questioned her as she turned tears brimming in her eyes. "Yes?" she asked wiping away the tears away. "Will you?" he asked getting on his knee and brought up the pink ring. "Of course!" Lacus said happily and hugged Kira.

After the big surprises the girls got back on stage as there fiancées waited for them on the sides of the stage.

You're the kind of friend

_Who always bends when I'm broken, _

_Like remember when... _

_You took my heart and put it back together again. _

_I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over. _

_Let me tell you why...I'm through...I've got someone new who's just like you! _

Cagalli sang and Lacus sang the last line together with her.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

They sang together and Lacus took the next verse.

_You're the kind of guy who's hand's in mine.. _

_Sends shivers, up and down my spine. _

_You took my heart and put it back together again. _

_You're the kind of guy that blows my mind.. _

_But now it's my turn, you've been right in front of me. _

_Everything I knew why didn't I see? _

And they sang next together.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

Cagalli started the opening part of the next part and Lacus joined half way through.

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_You're it, you're the Ultimate, _

_It's automatic I'm sure of it. _

_No lie, so don't even try _

_To tell me that you're not the guy. _

_Cuz I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you, _

_But you're it. You're the Ultimate you. _

And they sang the last line together.

_You're it...you're the Ultimate YOU!_

Cagalli ran off stage and hugged Athrun. And Lacus did the same. "Great show guys!" Mir said happily to the four of them. "Yeah." Dearka mumbled with a blush on his face. "Don't be shy. I love it!" Mir said happily hugging Dearka. Cagalli blinked and then saw a gold band with a diamond on it. "Congrats!" Cagalli said as no one else picked up. "Thanks Cagalli, you to." Mir said happily as Lacus saw the ring and gasped. "Mir!" Lacus said happily hugging her. And all of the girls giggled.

Athrun sighed as he sung on the porch swing. Silently Cagalli slept on his shoulder. He smiled at her. He slowly moved a part of her hair out of the way of her face. She mumbled and sifted a bit and snuggled closer on Athrun's warmth. He remembered early that day what had happened.

"_So that's what really happened with us?" Cagalli asked sifting slightly. "Yeah, when we got back to your house the next day they tried to blow it up." Athrun mumbled looking at her. He stood up and looked out the window. "I miss you." he mumbled looking at her with a sad smile. Cagalli smiled back._

_Lacus was silently shearing tears remembering when she met Kira and everything that has happened. Kira hugged her and she smiled._

_Athrun left out of the house leaving a confused Cagalli. He sat on the beach and looked out into the water as Blame it on the weather came on but with no words. _

_**Its just one more day.**_

_**No one said there would be rain again.**_

_**I won't blame it on myself I'll blame it on the weather man.**_

_Turned and saw Cagalli standing there with a small smile on her face. He smiled back and turned back to the ocean. Cagalli looked at the sand and then ran past Athrun to the water. It was right at her ankle which was okay because she was wearing shorts. Athrun stood up and followed her in. _

"_I love Athrun Zala!" Cagalli screamed into the water. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Had to ruin the concert just like the play huh?" Cagalli asked looking at him with a smile on her face, not her lost smile he had just seen in the past two hours, but Cagalli's true smiled. "Cagalli?" he asked looking at her. "Who else?" she said smiling at him more. He laughed and threw her into a big hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he said over and over in her ear. _

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked looking up at him snapping him out of his dreams. "Yes?" he asked her. "I want to get married." Cagalli said with a smile on her face, due to his shocked look. "Now?" he asked. "Yeah." Cagalli said sitting up. "Umm . . . Okay get a minister and call some friends over sure. It's only 6 so we have some time." Athrun said glancing into his watch. Cagalli smiled a sly smile. "Athrun everyone's been called and there already coming." Cagalli said. Athrun looked at her. "I asked Lacus and Kira to call before I went out to you." she said with a smile.

So they got married, Lacus sang Fields of Hope to end the wedding and Cagalli wore her cream dress and Athrun borrowed a tux from Kira. Stellar, Shinn, Mir, Dearka, Yzak, Luna, Rey, Meryin, and Auel all came and they got married. Of course Kira and Lacus were already there. "Do you Athrun Zala take Cagalli to be your wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest. "I do." Athrun said looking into Cagalli's deep honey brown eyes. "And do you Cagalli Yula Attha take Athrun Zala to be your husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" asked the priest to Cagalli. "I do." she said softly. "You may now kiss the bride." he said as Athrun and Cagalli kissed each other in so long. They kissed for at least two minutes. Before Kira came in and broke them up and everyone laughed.

Athrun smiled at his little girl in the bed. Her messy blue hair sprawled across her pillow. Cagalli's blond hair mixed with it at the end. Athrun stood up from his bed. This woke up there child. "Daddy?" she asked turning over to find her missing daddy. "Hi Sakura." he said cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Daddy why does mommy sleep so much?" asked little Sakura as she ate her cereal. "Because mommy is a busy person and doesn't get good sleep." Athrun said making pancakes as some one hit his arm. "Ah my beloved Cagalli Yula Zala how are you this morning?" Athrun asked half kidding and kissed her forehead. Cagalli sat down at the table as Sakura looked at her with her own honey brown eyes and ran to sit in her lap. Cagalli picked her up and smiled. "Great full." Cagalli mumbled playing with Sakura's hair. Athrun smiled as she hear Cagalli.

* * *

I hope the ending is not confusing. Well this is the last chapter to the story. So thanks for all who read. And yes she did get her meomory. And there daughter is Sakura. I used that name before for in one of my fics so I used it again. And Italcs are for flashback and the bold is when Cagalli was singing, should have put it at top. ;;; oh well. Review last chapter please.

Songs are Incomplete by the backstreet boy (guys I know but it's a good song), Why not by Hialry Duff, I'm a bitch by another person I don't know. I have the name in another story though, and last but not least Ultamate byLindsey Lohand.


End file.
